


[授权翻译] Hyperion / 海伯利安

by kiy900



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Season4, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiy900/pseuds/kiy900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>瑞克陷入网中进退两难，一边是他问题多多的儿子，一边是因为放下枪捡起铲子和别人无意之中产生的距离。<br/>9.21 全文修整，暂时为终版。感谢亲友 Clara 以及 十一月末君 帮忙Beta！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Helios/赫利俄斯

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hyperion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491274) by [Myurra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myurra/pseuds/Myurra). 



> Many thanks to Myurra for sharing this amazing fic with us, and allowing me to translate it into Chinese! Her works are truly amazing and breathtaking. XD  
> And also posted @ www.mtslash.com (registration-required), the link is: http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-129423-1-2.html;  
> and my blog 日盲, the link is :http://bulaoge.net/topic.blg?dmn=kiy900&tid=2887945#Content 
> 
> 非常感谢作者Myurra超级棒的文，并且给我授权翻译为中文！她的作品真心十分棒且吸引人！XD  
> 也放在了随缘居（需要注册）上，地址是http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-129423-1-2.html  
> 以及放在私博 日盲 上，地址是http://bulaoge.net/topic.blg?dmn=kiy900&tid=2887945#Content
> 
> 再次申明我对Myurra的爱意。本文内各位看官喜欢的部分都是她的，不喜欢的部分一定是我译的不够好。【跪地】
> 
> 译注：  
> 个人习惯全汉化，因此标注几个比较重要的译名。  
> Rick Grimes = 瑞克 · 格莱姆斯 Daryl Dixon = 达里尔 · 迪克逊  
> Carl Grimes = 卡尔 · 格莱姆斯 Lori Grimes = 洛莉 · 格莱姆斯  
> Judith Grimes = 朱迪斯 · 格莱姆斯 Hershel Greene = 赫谢尔 · 格林  
> Maggie Greene = 玛姬 · 格林 Glenn = 格伦  
> Beth Greene = 贝丝 · 格林  
> 9.21 全文修整，暂时为终版。感谢亲友Clara以及和十一月末君帮忙Beta！

注： 赫利俄斯是希腊神话中的旧太阳神，是泰坦神海伯利安与忒亚之子。他是月亮女神塞勒涅和黎明女神厄俄斯的兄弟，是白昼的象征。

有人说好事太过是坏事。瑞克现在明白了，这和过强的光芒使你眼盲，将你永远囚禁在黑暗中一样。抬头直视光源也许会让你的眼睛出现噪点和失去色感，但当症状减退你剩下的不只是正常的视力。你已窥视到不能再次无视之物，而如今你知道直视会如何刺痛，但天啊，诱惑横亘在此。致盲的风险也一样。 

当世界旋转冲入下水道，他们都太过盲目看不到他们不可能用手指留住水力挽狂澜。 

很少人没有因为生活突然翻了个底朝天而极度不知所措；这些人不知道着陆的是何处，只知道他们共济一舟。 

达里尔 · 迪克逊就是其中的一个。他犀利的眼睛避开日光，夜行掠食者猫似的双瞳目光穿透黑夜反射向瑞克。达里尔的人生并不轻松顺利，格外明白黑暗能带来什么。太多人在灾变后瑞克找到他们时双眼已闭——肖恩，洛莉，戴尔，赫谢尔…… 

达里尔的眼睛大开，炯炯有神洞悉一切，闪耀着烈焰之蓝。那光来自深处，观察瑞克然后他们的同类感油然而生。瑞克为了自己的家人怀有希望，但内心深处他就和达里尔一样；没有人会为他们而来，没有人会对他们施以援手。他们只能拯救自己，还有那些不懂得如何生存的人。 

接着瑞克熊熊燃烧，超新星爆炸的光亮如此刺眼他的内心好几天都一片空白。两个月过去后他仍能记得最后一次和妻子和解的机会灰飞烟灭，仍不停地梦见当时的景象仿佛他昨日才看到她的脸庞在悲痛中黯淡。 

自此之后一切都不再一样。

***

第一次他们玩这个游戏的时候，那甚至都不能算是游戏。那只是瑞克敞开心门，而令他吃惊的是达里尔也照做了，试图用罕见的感情流露鼓励他。

“ _洛莉恨死薄荷糖了，_ ”瑞克无缘无故突然坦白，嘴里的字句像是被钩子刺穿扯出舌头。今天出门的有四个人，格伦和玛姬正在二楼的不知道哪个角落往背包里塞满补给品——或者是在鬼混，但那是他们的事情——而他和达里尔留在底层。他们刚刚在门厅小小搏斗了一番，此刻比平时要靠得近些。有只半木乃伊化的老行尸不知道哪里受了刺激跑出来，直冲向了瑞克毫无防备的喉咙。 

房子是错层式的，外观看上去是四层而不是两层。房子最底层只有三个毗邻的房间，其中一个是食物储藏室特棒的现代化厨房。厨房岛台上躺着几包还没开封的薄荷糖，仿佛有人刚刚无意之中扔在了上面。 

“ _我一直喜欢薄荷糖，但是洛莉讨厌薄荷的味道。她对牙膏的要求非常可怕。_ ”他边说边笑。 

达里尔脸上的表情起初就好像他一点也不在乎，但是瑞克看到那表情变得有些柔和并多了几分理解。男人没有说一个字，转过身搜刮碗橱，看到里面有多满当的时候发出惊喜的声音。橱子里空出了一大片，这里的居民显然打包了他们的最爱并以最快的速度撤离，把这座大房子和那个想扯出瑞克喉咙的人全都留在身后。这里还有许多东西剩下来，很多瑞克想念了很久的食物。达里尔扔给他一罐梨子脸上露出得意非常的笑容，瑞克的满足感让这笑容完全有理。 

他们在把战利品装进自己的包里。瑞克抓起一袋薄荷糖，达里尔停下拉背包拉链的手看他。慎重盯了他一小会儿之后达里尔扫过剩下的其中一包糖塞进已经拉上一半的拉链缝隙放到自己包里。 

“ _我喜欢树莓，_ ”达里尔生硬地说，不去对上瑞克恳求的凝视，“ _小时候在森林迷路就靠那个撑过去的。后来多少算是个软肋吧。_ ” （注1） 

就是这么简单。只是两个小小的告白，一些他们在这趟旅途之前从来不知道的对方的事情。瑞克怀疑要是他从没说过薄荷糖的事，自己永远也不会知道达里尔喜欢酸甜的水果。对于这种细微的了解，以前他也许连感激都不会有。 

所以当他们在下一趟达里尔缺席的外出时碰到了一棵桑树，瑞克一点也不在乎手指染上紫色污渍，只是在五分钟的空档内尽可能地摘熟透的桑葚，用口袋里的大手帕裹好带回监狱给达里尔。猎人向瑞克道了谢，语气是瑞克这辈子听到过最为困惑的。 

第二次不如说只是想聊聊天，因为他和达里尔独处而两人正在扫荡一连串养老公寓找义肢。他们找到的机会渺茫，更何况是找到合适赫谢尔尺寸的，但是有总比没有强。要是他们再继续看到老人家拄着拐杖到处蹒跚走动，达里尔一定会说到做到自己给老人家雕出个木腿来。 

他们不得不清空他们碰到的每一间公寓，两个人都厌恶地想到了亚特兰大的那些退休老人，家人和职员就这么打包走人留下老人们等死。等他们来到第四间房时，两个人都满身血腥眼神疲惫，他们站在门前，点了点头决定这次由瑞克动手解决。 

在用刀破开他几乎可以确定是一位老妇人的头盖骨之后，他们立刻开始搜索整个房间。吃剩一半的西施犬尸体比行尸本身更污染空气，而且从行尸的手臂和脚来看那只狗好像在她动嘴咬回去之前一直在啃她。瑞克本来就不擅长掩饰自己对味道的喜恶，对气味就更加差劲了，但达里尔通常风轻云淡仿佛根本没有嗅觉一样。可是这次，就连达里尔都作呕并用后裤兜的手帕捂住口鼻。 

他们还是没交上什么好运气。不过两个人倒是找到了一本圣经，达里尔被书绊了一下差点撞上衣柜门。冷笑扯起他的上唇。“ _哦好啊。知道全能的神站哪边真是不错。_ ”他哼了一声，用靴子的钢头把圣经踢开，好似它是故意出现在脚下的。 

瑞克突然想起一些他没告诉过猎人的东西。事实上，他也没告诉过多少人。“ _我小时候差点就信教了，_ ”瑞克告诉男人，看到达里尔脸上没什么表示决定继续解释，“ _我和一个信基督教的女孩子一起加入了青年组织，想让她注意我来着。活动非常有力，传教士又很年轻。他们也就是些小孩，不是牧师什么的。我差点就相信了，见鬼，我还祈祷了呢。_ ” 

“ _你祈祷了什么？_ ” 

“ _祈祷她会和我好好约会一次。_ ” 

达里尔回应的短促笑声很有感染力，但是在吸入一大口臭气之后两个人都后悔了。达里尔手一挥表示两个人都出去，接着在他们再度穿过前门时用力拍了拍瑞克的肩膀。 

“ _那么她值吗？_ ”她不值，但是他没有告诉达里尔，而是打算不吭声瞒过去。猎人注意到瑞克的斜视露出得意的笑容。“ _挺好啊。唔，我以前是当成天主教徒养大的。_ ” 

“ _真的？_ ” 

“ _真的，有一阵子吧。我去上的第一所学校是修女什么的教课。你懂，就是我真的有去上学的那种。我得告诉你，那些修女可阴险了。耳朵被她们扯过好几次。_ ” 

“ _真的假的。_ ” 

“ _也许是不该在做弥撒的时候用赞美诗折飞机吧。_ ” 

叫他们吃惊的是，他们最后还真找到一个义肢。事实上是从一个行尸身上拿下来的，那行尸在地上拖行，一条腿半捆着磨蹭厨房的亚麻地板。对话戛然而止如同开始时一样突然，但至少他们不再站在每扇新的门前都苦着脸盯对方看了。 

他们的小小习惯就此开始。我分享，你也分享。从来都是瑞克起头，然后达里尔总会奉陪，不管那是因为他确实想要说说自己的生活还是他知道瑞克需要那种正常的状态。他们会谈那天瑞克想的随便什么话题。达里尔大概比瑞克多花了一点时间才适应他们的这种模式，但即使如此他仍继续一点一滴地敞开自己的人生过往，瑞克得以和愿意倾听的人说说话。 

直到两个月后一切都在监狱安定下来，赫谢尔说服了瑞克留在大门内放弃继续外出。 

在某种程度上，他也一时放弃了达里尔。他只是一开始没有注意到罢了。

***

他的日子变得像是流水线，重复着默认的流程。朱迪斯，卡尔，尸体，动物，吃，睡。天亮，天黑，没有负累，没有压力，只有用于寻找自我的时间，并且让他的儿子跟着照做。

尽管发生了这一切，帕特里克还是个普通孩子。卡尔不是。他在想要是在旧世界，在卡尔比现在年幼两岁并且对这个世界和人类的残暴一无所知的时候，如果他遇到潜藏在这个卡尔之中的反社会倾向，自己会拿儿子怎么办。考虑到自己在一切发生之前是个怎样的人，也许还是个有点太过天真的人，他没准只会流泪。卡尔是他心爱的儿子，极有可能是他执行法律时唯一会网开一面的对象。 

如果队伍里其他任何一个人用和他儿子相同的方式吓到他，他不敢肯定自己会仰赖务农来解决。 

为人父母很难，不存在代代相传的规则指南—— _除了某些家长用拳头皮带和电线在孩子身上写下的规则_ ——告诉他们为人父母该干什么不该干什么。瑞克初为人父的时候，抱着自己刚满一周大的儿子，还以为只有两种可以选择的方法养育自己的孩子；一是你自己是如何被养育长大的，一是你的父母是如何被养育长大的。你可以选择像自己的父母一样，又或者截然相反。 

为人父母比这要更加艰深。 

为人父母是你既能做到，也做不到的。是你必须做到以保证他们成而为人的——你必须在孩子犯错时加以纠正，在道德上指引他们走上漫长的正确之道，对抗他人口中的偏见、正义和虚伪。你必须为他们做到，因为他们是你的责任。爱他们，因为他们是你的子女。 

瑞克才发现，为人父母的一部分责任总是会在其他标尺下无法履行。为人父母的其中一道大坎就是认清你的孩子需要从你身上得到什么而成长。如何让孩子潜意识地遵从父母的养育方式可能是瑞克必须学习的最为艰难的课程，而他是透过赫谢尔猎犬一样的眼睛明白这件事的，赫谢尔告诉他他十三岁的儿子刚刚无情地枪杀了一个男孩子。 

同一双眼睛告诉他你必须留下、必须停止在围栏外追逐内心恶魔，透过那双眼他明白了这件事。他的儿子需要他的指引，瑞克必须再次驻留。 

当然，真正动摇他内心的是看见帕特里克和自己儿子完全相反的表现，终于所有这些年别人对他说的话——洛莉、卡罗尔、赫谢尔所说的，甚至是达里尔间接的评论——所有一切都变得清晰明了。卡尔需要他留在这里，不是作为领袖而是作为父亲。 

所以他会尽可能做到。 

他忘了其他人习惯他在场，而他们不太满意他不作出任何解释。在他们眼里，他只是累了，想要逃避和一个休息的机会。事实是，瑞克是在试图拯救自己儿子。也许在这过程中也试图拯救自己。

***

一如既往，达里尔接近监狱入口的景象让瑞克停下了手头的活计。一部分原因是一种渴望，后悔失去了亲密的陪伴，后悔这过去两个月内两人之间形成了交流上的鸿沟。不止如此，留在安全的监狱让他得到了一种全新的视角，有时候他只想抓住达里尔的肩膀告诉他“让别人去”。有时候他真想抽走摩托车的钥匙跟他说“在这里更安全，留在这里，为什么你总要当离开的那个？”

然后就是有时候达里尔和米琼恩会一走就是几天。他们开始在回来的时候说笑打闹，瑞克站在一边看到一段友谊在外面的世界成型。 

他和达里尔是如何变得亲密与达里尔和米琼恩是如何走近，这两者之间的相似之处不知为何让他烦躁。 

有一次他差点就再次外出了。米琼恩已经独自出去了两天。达里尔和萨莎带上了一些新人，那些新人第一年的大部分时间都躲在防空洞里，不像其他人那样曾经挣扎求存。他们两个打算带这些人外出让他们习惯保护自己。他们在爬围栏呢，卡罗尔好笑地告诉他。所以达里尔决定让他们尝尝现实的滋味，提醒他们为什么关在这里比出去自由自在要好。 

在他眼里这三个男人就是一口气就能吹掉的叶子，更别提接下来要被提着脖子扔出去面对大风大雨。他们要面对的是什么程度的危险，真的就只取决于达里尔的心情。 

但瑞克担心的不是那三个陌生人。他担心的是达里尔。 

他有萨莎做后援，但有这三个傻乎乎的蠢货要照顾，一旦他们遇到真正的问题他很可能得不到什么援助。 

他几乎就要放下手里的铲子。他几乎就要把手套扔在地上接着爬到车上的空位。他几乎就要在达里尔骑摩托经过时叫住他。 

“嘿，爸，我把你的肥料拿来了，”卡尔叫他，一只手拇指扣在皮带上另一只手提着一只塑料桶，慢慢溜下小丘。瑞克听到了大门打开让车子通过的声音，勉强对儿子露出一个微笑。

***

“ _我以前从不做恶梦，_ ”瑞克用稍微有些毛糙的厚毯子裹住肩膀，把脚塞进宣布占为己有的塌陷沙发。达里尔还在窗边，透过窗帘空隙低头凝视老农庄杂草丛生的车道。

这让两个人回想起赫谢尔的农场，但这所房子要小得多，农场大小也是。他们算是走运，在碗橱里找到了一些剩下的食物，但是在坏了一大半的鸡笼里找到的胎蛋更棒。公鸡显然是过了一段快活日子，并且因为拦网破开——大概是肉食动物之类做的——家鸡可以自己出去找吃的，只回来休息和孵蛋。 

不过那些都不是他们的目的。 

“ _我的意思是，我可能做过恶梦，但不像现在这样的。我醒过来梦境还记得一清二楚。_ ” 

达里尔还在分开窗帘，但是瑞克看得见他一动不动地盯着木材堆，迷失在思绪中或是正在倾听，瑞克不确定。他们困在这里直到天亮。夜晚开车太危险，他们曾经天黑以后在路中央熄过一次火，愚蠢地试图打着火把和电筒修车，眼睛盯着车头盖里面而不是周围的环境，结果失去了两个同伴。设法找地方蛰伏起来等待天亮是法则。 

“ _你都梦见什么？_ ”达里尔最终问道，瑞克知道这个问题不是为了接话而是达里尔自己想问。他放下窗帘把窗帘弄歪了，那缺口让瑞克有过去整理的冲动。达里尔的手指向下捋过窗帘拉直，他放松下来。 

“ _失败。_ ” 

达里尔焰蓝色的眼睛在闪烁，他知道猎人终于看着他了。他拉紧肩膀上的毯子，脚趾挖进座位和抱枕之间的缝隙，回想起昨夜在眼皮底下切刮并一刀捅进心脏的恶梦，那一团翻滚冷酷的狂暴之气，张牙舞爪浑身带刺。 

“ _肖恩，还有洛莉，索菲亚，安卓娅……莫尔。_ ”听到最后一个，达里尔叠起手，向后靠在窗边的墙上，但瑞克分不清这表示他正在听还是他走神了。“ _有时是监狱的墙倒了，就像这样，_ ”他打了个响指，“ _我们全部人就这么站在瓦砾中间，行尸从四面的树林里爬出来。我们就只是站着。没有一个人有动作。_ ” 

“ _你知道不会发生那种事的，_ ”达里尔平静地说，他坚毅的声音带一丝同情。瑞克不知道达里尔说的是监狱倒塌，还是他们不会无所作为自取灭亡。 

“ _我做过这样一个梦；你和我，我们在猎鹿高台上。我已经瞄准完毕，就在准备扣下扳机的那瞬间，你把我推了下去。当我掉下去的时候，我看到卡尔站在我以为打中鹿的地方，一起倒了下去。根本没有鹿，我打中了我儿子。我躺在那，看着卡尔死，但我能想到的只有你是怎么把我推下那棵树。_ ” 

“ _真他妈够糟的，_ ”达里尔同意道。 

他们可以应对死亡，但却不太可以应对内心在睡梦中浮现的扭曲事物，像是看着儿子死去时冰冷的无动于衷，像是行尸在家园的瓦砾上将他们团团包围时的毫不在乎……这些都不太可能成真但他们的感觉还是那么鲜明。他会因为从来不曾发生的背叛感觉到胃部冰冷犹如无底洞，惊醒过来时知道那不是真的，由于胸口的空洞和卡尔口鼻眼流血不止的记忆发抖。 

“ _你做过这样的梦吗？_ ”瑞克问，尽管他在达里尔说任何一个字之前就已经知道答案是有。 

“ _有时候。通常是同一个梦重复又重复。_ ” 

“ _你都梦见什么？_ ” 

他顶着墙耸耸肩。“ _有一个我已经做过几次了，_ ”他不情不愿地承认，在继续之前停顿了好长一段时间让瑞克以为他不会说了，“ _洛莉睡着的时候流产了，朱迪斯从内部一路吃出来。所有人还是把她当成了小女孩养，我第一次喂她的时候给的不是奶瓶而是自己的手。_ ” 

瑞克想象了一下觉得有些恶心。 

“ _我们一直这么干。一点一点喂她，到什么都不剩下。_ ” 

结果他们各占了沙发的一头半躺着睡了，脚压在一起挤在靠枕的缝隙里取暖。卧室透着死人的臭味，但还有另外两张沙发和大把空间能让他们伸直身体，然而他们没有选择那么做。那天晚上，瑞克梦见朱迪斯毫无生气的月白瞳孔还有血淋淋的牙床， 曙光初现后达里尔摇醒了他，对方闪躲的眼睛告诉瑞克，他知道。

***

“我们不说话了，”瑞克站在达里尔背后'观察'，看猎人蹲着给兔子剥皮，好像他生来就是干这个的。

“是没错，你后来都不在旁边了，”达里尔发牢骚，徒手把兔子皮扯了下来，不管看多少次，底下粉色和紫色的肉总是让瑞克惊奇而不是恶心。 

“严格来说我人就在这里，”瑞克指出，“一有机会就跑出门外的那个是你。” 

达里尔把兔子扔到已经剥好皮摞好的另外两只兔子上，接着一刀捅进下一只的肋骨中间。他蹲着然后脚跟一旋转身，满是血的手撑在膝盖上接着 _怒目而视_ 。“你想来吵架？” 

“我想来说话。” 

“那看来你练习不太足，”达里尔对他说，“也许你该明天再来试试。” 

瑞克叹了口气，加入猎人一起蹲在院子的水泥地上，注意到达里尔的眼睛一直跟着他仿佛他脸上有字。“如果我能和你一起出去，我一定会去。” 

“倒看不到有东西锁着你了，”达里尔咕哝，但是脸上什么表情一闪而过，接着他懒懒地耸了耸肩，血红的手朝瑞克的方向一挥。“没事，休息是你应得的。需要多久都行，你这个该死的嬉皮士。只要有一天回到我们身边就好。” 

他不太清楚要如何解释他没有迷失自我。倒不如说，他是想要找到自我，并且帮助他的儿子同样做到。 _这应该没那么难，_ 他想， _我们都是杀人犯。_

达里尔不像他。达里尔不明白。 

讽刺的是，两个人中心肠软的那个是正在把兔子头从脖子上割下来的男人。

***

瑞克从小屋出来和其他人汇合的时候，玛姬正跪在屋前的丛林中，那里原先应该是片草坪。格伦在草地上挑挑拣拣，达里尔站在后面远远地跟着一具行尸，十字弩已经上好利箭。那行尸离达里尔太远了，不值得他浪费箭，所以他只是在找乐子罢了。

格伦从生长过分旺盛的植物上扯下了什么使草地猛地发出一响。他把东西递给玛姬，那是一朵白色雏菊，她用指甲掐掉花梗。 

“ _你们在干什么？_ ”瑞克问，健身包滑下来落到脚边的阳台走廊。玛姬把头向后一伸向他微笑，但她的眼睛有着警惕。 

“ _给贝丝做花冠，_ ”她耸耸肩。他们都听到达里尔冷笑了一声，但是格伦和玛姬都没有在意。格伦已经梳理过草地和耸立的杂草，给未婚妻小小的手工艺品寻找新的花朵。 _乡下女孩_ ，瑞克心里想，摇了摇头。 

瑞克决定不去管他们，把健身包带子挎上另一边肩膀走向汽车把他们最后的几个包装上车，心知达里尔最后会跟上他的。达里尔追上他的时候，他已经在挪动后车箱的东西给最后一个包腾地方。 

“ _我猜莫尔从来没有给你做过什么鲜花项链？_ ”瑞克问，语气听起来非常严肃，尽管他的本意差了十万八千里。 

达里尔把他重重的包靠着瑞克扔在车旁，表情非常恼火地盯着玛姬和格伦。“ _为什么他们见鬼的想蒙蔽那女孩的双眼？她应该和我们一起出来，守住自己姐姐的后背。而不是头顶鲜花围着那个新来的小孩拍马屁。_ ” 

“ _贝丝在用自己的方式帮忙。_ ” 

“ _她很弱，_ ”达里尔咕哝，“ _所有人都在让她维持那个样子。_ ” 

“ _你不能因为她的性子讨厌她，_ ”瑞克说，让后车箱打开一阵子，担心猛地把车箱一关的声音会让格伦和玛姬在大家准备好之前就走过来，“ _她还小。_ ” 

“ _你儿子也小，_ ”达里尔指出，但没有进一步提醒瑞克他儿子选择了怎样一条道路，又或者是他儿子已经见证了多少死亡。 

“ _有些人本身骨子里就不坏。_ ” 

“ _卡尔就是了？_ ” 

瑞克差点准备就此打住对话，事实上他也很吃惊自己没有停住。“ _是啊，卡尔是。你知道他是。_ ”达里尔是难以捉摸的，他通常都是这样，但他直直凝视瑞克，眼神也许是故意不偏不倚。瑞克很快抓住这个机会谈谈他的儿子而不用被人提醒自己应该有所作为，没有人告诉过他到底自己应该怎么做。“ _实话告诉你，他有时候会吓到我。_ ” 

“ _我觉得他也吓到自己了，_ ”达里尔说，然后就这样话锋便一转，但瑞克还是忍不住在想为什么达里尔会这样认为，“ _以前我会给我妈带花，_ ”达里尔喃喃，“ _每次一个人在外面我都会从树上把花摘下来。她在厨房放了个花瓶，花就插在那里。然后有一天她和我家老爸吵架，把花瓶扔向他打碎了瓶子。第二天花瓶出现在窗台，完完整整。_ ” 

瑞克微笑起来，直到他发觉达里尔没有。 

“ _她死后，我开始摘我看到的每一朵花，就这么把花扔在那里不管任它枯萎。_ ”

“ _达里尔——_ ” 

“ _有一天我突然想到，如果我把花烧了，那它们就再也长不回来了。差点引发了山林大火我才醒悟过来这他妈哪里不对。但只是因为我从来没有点那把火，并不代表我不是一团糟。对小孩子来说，就是从那么该死的细微之处开始的。_ ” 

瑞克后来才明白——在他们回到了监狱，玛姬把五颜六色的雏菊花冠套在妹妹金黄的头发上后，他看到所有人都高高兴兴重温旧梦，只有卡尔在背景里磨刀——那是达里尔在以自己的方式警告他。 

差不多两星期之后，他把枪留在了自己的牢房，听从赫谢尔的指引。

***

“你该不会忘记怎么用了吧？”达里尔问他，在他的牢房门口流连，瑞克感到一阵熟悉的精疲力竭，以前每次洛莉开始唠叨他时他都有这种感觉。他把枪放下摆在自己大腿上，双手覆在上面，感受蟒蛇手枪抵在掌下冰冷的金属。

“不，我没忘。”瑞克叹了口气。 

换做是其他时候，达里尔这时也许已经走开了，或者会留在门口准备聊任何显然他们要聊的天，但这次他走进了牢房几步，瑞克觉得他看起来不太清楚要怎么开口。 

于是他帮了个忙。“心里有话要说？” 

“没错，”男人咕哝道，搔搔脖子背后，“上次说休息是你应得的时候我确实是那个意思。” 

“我知道。” 

“但只因为你没有时间理别人除了你那豌——” 

“——嘿，什么？” 

达里尔再次怒视他，这只倔猫正在发狠。“你听到我说的。” 

“是听到了，愿意解释一下我听到的吗？” 

达里尔盯着门口仿佛是在考虑逃生路线。“你想躲在这里，行。你想放弃领导层里自己的地位，行。但是不要把别人拒之门外。据我所知是这样，请别顶嘴。” 

显然瑞克也没有这个打算，或者至少是在达里尔认为适合说话的任何时候之前不打算。男人逗留了一会儿，等待瑞克没有给出的回答，接着像来时一样突然地走了，留下瑞克停在唇边徘徊的字句和胸中的悲哀。一开始这全无道理，不以本应有的方式。 

他忘了他的枪，拆解了一半躺在大腿上。 

那个中午他在院子外面找到了达里尔，对方把手伸进其中一辆车子的引擎，正在扭深处的一个扳手。瑞克在男人要他递橡胶管过来时一言不发地把东西递了过去，在达里尔发现是谁在帮忙后看见他露出的惊讶表情而微笑起来——显然自己不是他料想中的人。他肯定站在那大概有十分钟，在鼓起勇气之前看着达里尔手臂弯曲伸展，汗水在午后的阳光下闪闪发亮。 

“我有时候还会和洛莉说话，”他提出来，达里尔停住车头盖下的动作，撑着自己的手臂一动不动。总是一动不动，每当瑞克开始说话的时候，每当他真正开始倾听的时候，他总会这样。“说各种事情。告诉她朱迪斯长大了多少，还有……卡尔现在情况越来越好……” 

烈焰一样蓝的眼睛转向他，半被金属的影子所遮掩，囚禁在交错于眉毛上的汗湿卷发之后。他给瑞克的眼神十分浓烈，像是明了、歉意和满足同时结合。 

_终于_ ，他想， _他终于明白了 。_

“敢打赌她很自豪，”达里尔静静地说，没有明说她会自豪的是谁，不论是卡尔还是朱迪斯，或者也许是瑞克自己。 

“她大概会的，”瑞克说，没有用‘她是’回答，因为达里尔需要确信瑞克知道现实与幻觉之间的差别。 

达里尔点点头，再看了瑞克一会儿，手指一根根按顺序轻敲车子的金属外壳，接着转回去对着脏兮兮油腻腻的引擎。他没有透露自己的事。取而代之，他轻轻清了清喉咙，看也不看瑞克一眼就向后伸出一只手，然后说“给我手电筒。”

***

“ _那是什么？_ ”瑞克问，靠向达里尔的肩膀，看到他在动一具老行尸脖子上的什么东西。那东西缠在尸体白色铁丝般的长胡子上，但是达里尔把它拉了下来，手指上的链条顺带扯下了几缕死人毛发。链子的末端挂着一个素银的十字架，被他牢牢握在手里。瑞克哼了一声。“ _还以为你不信这个？_ ”

“ _我不信，但只因为我觉得那都是屁话，不代表老人家不继续相信，_ ”达里尔不客气地解释，随意把十字架塞进裤兜。“ _他的几个星期前就坏了，我想着出去的时候替他留意。_ ” 

“ _你真是个大好人。_ ” 

“ _不算什么。_ ”达里尔耸耸肩，一边把十字弩提上肩膀。在他们前面，泰尔西正在慌乱地和一个名字是凯伦的女人说话。他们有的是时间。 

“ _你拿宗教开玩笑，但我却一次都没有听到你顶赫谢尔的嘴，_ ”瑞克说出了自己的想法，捕捉到达里尔射向他的空白表情并挖掘里面深藏的暗含之意。 

“ _有些人需要相信上帝。我不是其中之一，你也不。赫谢尔是。他不是因为想泡的妞告诉他这么做，又或者是因为他妈妈这样说，他就是相信。一个人通过上帝得到安宁，那就好。_ ” 

“ _他没有以前那么相信了，_ ”瑞克说，想起自己亲眼看到那信仰一片片土崩瓦解。 

“ _是，他确实，_ ”达里尔同意，走向泰尔西和凯伦的方向，瑞克跟在他身后，“ _但他还是相信这一切皆有目的。_ ” 

“ _你呢？_ ” 

“ _什么，像命运吗？_ ”达里尔冷笑一番，但接着他转过去看瑞克，鄙夷从他脸上层层消融。“ _……也许吧。看来我们只有走着瞧了。_ ”

***

第一次是个吻，他们正在藉着达里尔随身带来放哨的烈酒取暖，时间甚至还未入夜，不过总之他们还是喝了起来。太阳仍在西边的地平线上汹涌地滴血，橘子酱一样红的光线穿透他们头顶的窗户涂画瞭望塔的地板，他们靠墙而坐，看灰尘在周围的空气中闪烁。他们开始喝的时候阳光还照在两人的靴带孔上，但现在影子已经拉长越过他们的脚，而且空气快要感觉到了冷，敦促他们贴得更近。他们在聊天，漫无目的无所不谈，一再交换，有这么一阵子他觉得这是个胜利，因为几天前达里尔还在生他的气，而现在他们正一起放哨。

“我的初吻，”瑞克嘟囔，“是个叫简妮的女孩子……简妮 _什么_ ，不记得了。” 

达里尔嗤之以鼻，递给他黑色的瓶子，但瑞克没有直接抿上一口，而是在拨弄标签的一角。 

“那是在学校滑梯的后面。我们那时才八岁？不，是九岁。她在感冒，后来我病了。” 

瑞克依然没有抿那一口，于是达里尔把瓶子夺回来豪饮，酒灌进去的时候他咳嗽起来。 

“你呢？”瑞克问，赶在达里尔喝第二口之前拿回瓶子，把瓶口举到唇边。他懒洋洋地注意到玻璃经过达里尔的嘴后是湿的，但他不在意。 

“ _什么_ 我？” 

“谁是你的初吻？你…… _有_ 接过吻的，对吧？” 

“去你妈的 _上帝_ ，当然我有。而且和你没关系。” 

“为什么不能说？”瑞克问，意识到达里尔一用某种特定的方式低头盯着他看自己就会坐得很懒散，然后挺直了身子。结果可能使他坐得比刚才还靠近这男人了，但现在太阳已经差不多下山，气温开始变冷。瞭望塔夏天的时候中午热得像桑拿，但是冬天的夜晚冷得要命。“我已经告诉你我的了，”瑞克告诉他。 

“好吧……七岁，跟我的堂妹——你敢说乡下人一个该死的字我就——” 

“我听到了，”瑞克偷偷发笑，冲男人摆摆手，“一个字都不说。” 

“……那时候还没遇到过别人。是我妈那边的什么混蛋亲戚过生日。大人都笑惨了，我后来只见过她一次，所以感觉没有那么奇怪，除了莫尔提起来的时候。” 

_至少她不是你姐妹，_ 他差点想说，但是他很肯定要是他敢说出来达里尔绝对会一瓶子砸到他头上。 

“那么，谁是你 _最后_ 吻的人？”瑞克问，压着下唇倾过瓶子，玻璃不小心磕到了牙齿。 

达里尔给他一个非常好笑的表情，“这就真的和你没关系了”，然后等瑞克喝了满满一口就立刻从他松散的手里拿过瓶子，转过瓶身借逐渐消失的光线观察标签。 

瑞克的舌头还在由于酒精发麻，眼睛捕捉到对方通常不悦的嘴唇上那微弱的笑意，达里尔正在阅读瓶子背后——至少，是尝试阅读，但话又说回来对方的眼睛比瑞克的要利得多，所以没准就算有四分之三的醉意他还能看清楚细小的印刷文字。 

他想得到自己问题的答案，所以他决定要自己得出；他向冲动投降，倾过去用自己的嘴追寻那微笑的唇。 

他几乎确定自己只是打算要一个单纯的吻，但接着达里尔回吻他——虽然那也许是出于意外所带来的震惊而不是自己的意志——瑞克沉醉了一会儿，那愉悦的刺痛有可能不是因为烈酒。他的胡子和达里尔刚修过的胡茬互相摩擦，感觉有些怪异。达里尔的嘴唇比洛莉的更坚实，滋味和他自己的一样浓烈，另外带有尼古丁的味道。他已经如此熟悉的烟味、酒精和男人的麝香现在飘进了鼻腔。 

瑞克挪开，期待着什么负面的反应，但达里尔眼神清明，略略得意地笑了，那种空洞的兴味有可能只是表象，掩盖所有情绪的激流——恐惧和愤怒就首当其冲。达里尔向瑞克微微摇了摇头。" _你_ 他妈 _没救_ 了。"他跟瑞克说，嘲笑他，这个认知稍微有点突然地沉淀下来， _没错_ ，他 _是_ 没救了。 

他醉了而他刚刚吻了达里尔，只是因为一时的冲动。 

他笑出声表示同意，接下达里尔递过的不知什么瓶子，狠狠喝了一口将口腔自记忆中麻痹。但不管有多少人宣称，酒精都不是漂白剂，他无法把记忆完全抹除。酒精也不是洗涤剂，不能洗掉将会在接下来的早晨纠缠他并在口腔中缭绕的味道，同时心里知道到底是为什么。瑞克会发觉嘴唇已经了解吻另一个男人、吻达里尔是什么感觉。 

他清醒后透彻地思考了一遍，就在菜圃边上进行日常除草的时候。他在想那最后一个——当然，是他之前的——达里尔吻的人是谁。 

瑞克在想他们是不是和自己一样喜欢，而那知觉所带来的某些东西沉淀到从未到达过的地方变得清晰。他回想起达里尔嘴唇的触感，因为那感觉停顿下来，意外地将园艺手套拉到自己脸上，品尝到泥土的味道。他想起自己在哪，自己是谁，然后不小心狠狠错手拔起了花椰菜刚出芽的幼苗。

***

他们三个人坐在车里，但是格伦在后座上睡着了—— _他们觉得是_ ，瑞克很肯定他要是再不说些什么达里尔很快也要睡着了。

“ _我能告诉你点东西吗？_ ” 

侧着头枕压安全带的达里尔抬头张开眼睛。他先是看看后视镜，发现这个角度看不到格伦的倒影时扭了扭脖子，一路都在眨眼驱除疲倦的困意。 

瑞克全程都在用余光看他。“ _我一点都不喜欢松鼠肉。_ ” 

达里尔不可置信地瞪了他一眼，好像他不敢相信瑞克就为了说这个叫醒他。“ _伙食不对味我真是对不起啊公主，_ ”达里尔用沙哑的声音对他说。 

瑞克向达里尔微笑仿佛没有注意到猎人的恼怒，一只手伸进夹克口袋，塑料包装的声音扰乱了空气。他抽出手伸向达里尔。“ _薄荷糖？_ ”他问，手掌中央躺着一颗小小的独立包装糖果，上面印着红色和白色的螺旋纹。 

达里尔盯了瑞克手里的薄荷糖好一会儿，接着笑了一声，换上平静的微笑接过了糖果，这男人粗糙的手指和粗鲁的碰触不知怎地叫人熟悉。他用牙撕开塑料包装，瑞克听到糖果撞击牙齿的声音时得意地笑开了。 

“ _能告诉你点事吗？_ ”达里尔问他，嘴里的薄荷糖模糊了他的声音，“ _其实，我也不喜欢。_ ” 

格伦几分钟之后醒了，大声抱怨怎么没有他的薄荷糖直到瑞克无所谓地扔了一颗过肩给年轻人，糖果打中格伦下巴时达里尔在一边不停窃笑。

***

“——而若你的火焰灼烧出的，是我的欲望而非我周身骨髓，我便会愈快爱上你，涂尽我的灵魂。但怀疑的幼苗已在我柔弱内心深处的暗影中生长。尽管我的爱意向你的光明抽枝，淡漠的藤蕨却在我潮湿阴暗的致命之处舒展蔓延。你的眼告诉我你会燃烧殆尽。我红杉般亘古的心说‘并非今日’……”（注2）瑞克正在看自己的女儿吮吸早上的奶瓶，抬起头一望格林姐妹和赫谢尔正坐在拉进牢区的桌子边。贝丝用牙齿反复咬着嘴唇，难为情地瞥向瑞克，然后低头看手里拿着日志的姐姐。“亲爱的，这个……”

“太美了，”赫谢尔打破玛姬犹豫的沉默，“你有你母亲写作的才能，亲爱的。” 

贝丝扭起一边嘴唇玩弄自己的指甲，焦虑地盯着自己的日志。“我通常不让别人看的，但是……” 

玛姬朝女孩皱眉，她的手指似乎扣在书页的边沿，像是要翻页继续往下读，但她尊重妹妹的隐私闭上了硬皮笔记本，把本子递给贝丝，贝丝一把夺过来仿佛那是她的命根子。“怎么了？” 

贝丝的脸一变，从忐忑变成了虚伪不过就是一秒钟的事情。尽管嘴牵出一个微笑她的眼睛还是闪烁着犹疑，她把日志收压在小臂下。“无望的爱，”她无所谓地耸了耸肩，瑞克忍不住觉得这耸肩也太假了。 

“好吧，”玛姬说，听起来贝丝不定的笑容打消了她的疑虑，“继续写吧妹妹。找个时间让我多读一些，我真的想看。我从不知道你能写出这样的东西。” 

“你觉得怎么样，瑞克？”赫谢尔问，把瑞克拉进这场对话，其实他都不太确定自己是不是其中的一份子。看来显然他是。 

瑞克只能点点头，因为他不知道自己还能说些什么。贝丝看起来几乎是对自己家人的反应感到失望，仿佛她本来期待点别的，而瑞克不想令这失望继续加深。朱迪斯开始在他怀里扭动，给了他逃离房间的借口。他把奶瓶放在赫谢尔旁边的桌面上，一路安抚自己的女儿。她似乎认为现在正是开始低低呜咽的绝佳时机，逐渐升级为嚎啕大哭。 

那天夜里稍晚时分，当瑞克在给自己和卡尔准备晚饭时，他捕捉到了贝丝和扎克的身影，然后他在男孩靠近低头吻贝丝脸颊时再次看到了那个虚伪而不满足的笑容。但尽管她遮掩了自己的情绪，似乎还是足够自在，能依偎在他的怀中，一边喋喋不休地回答他问的什么问题一边走远。这与他无关，他这样决定。 

毕竟，他已经为自己的问题烦恼得焦头烂额。 

看到达里尔坐在大厅的另一头和卡罗尔、格伦和玛姬一起吃饭，看到对方手指夹着食物而舌头舔过的嘴唇晶莹发亮，他知道自己绝对有自己的个人问题。 

在那醉醺醺的吻之后不久，瑞克决定自己还想再要一个，少些酒精的滋味，多些原始的味道，也许还带点不顾一切。他想再吻达里尔，这股欲望起初是如此微小然而又如此顽强，不管做多少杂活都没办法让他分心。种植、养小鸡小猪又或者是维护围栏都不能。实际上一切恰恰相反；他对达里尔的想法反而让他在工作中走神，而这正是他的问题。 

“嘿，瑞克！”格伦叫他，瑞克走向那群人。他把这些人当作自己的人、自己的家人，依旧把这些人和其他来自伍德伯瑞以及不时吸纳的迷途羔羊分得很开。这些人尊敬他，而伍德伯瑞来的人永远不会有那样的理由。

他走到他们那边，和他们讨论一些委员会的决定，听他们列举过去几个月内出现的少数问题——电池短缺就是其中之一。 

当达里尔开口，告诉他如果他们再不尽快找到解决方法就要再次生活在黑暗里时，他的眼睛不由自主看向男人的嘴唇，没有人察觉。甚至达里尔也没有。

第一章完

注：  
1\. 树莓的故事在第二季第三集，达里尔和安卓娅聊天时出现。  
2\. 彩蛋：世上最高的树是同样名为Hyperion/海伯利安的红杉树。 


	2. Selene/塞勒涅

注：塞勒涅是希腊神话中的月亮女神，是泰坦神海伯利安与忒亚之女。她是旧太阳神赫利俄斯和黎明女神厄俄斯的姊妹，是黑夜的象征。

 

“ _好了，你第一次喝的酒，_ ”瑞克笑出声来，仅仅半是询问。达里尔脚步变踌躇，靴子磨蹭地面。看到猎人眼里一路上燃起的兴味黯淡了下来，瑞克厌恶起此刻自己内心的感受。

今天只有他们两个人，他们正在评估附近的一座小镇。小镇总共三个街区，集中建在主干道两旁，统统都是砖瓦墙面的单层楼房，房子前面皆是宽大的玻璃橱窗。小镇离监狱只有二十分钟的车程，原本是伍德伯瑞的旧补给点。他们刚刚才得知它的具体位置，所以不太可能找到值得洗劫的物品。两人刚到时达里尔随口说了句这些店真老式，让他想起自己长大的地方——理发店装了传统的红白旋转店招，橱窗玻璃后面摆了一行古董，亚麻地板是黑白格子样式的；牛奶店的凸窗漆白了边框，店面老旧的布制雨篷缀满枯叶，每当轻风吹过前门的破洞牛铃就叮当响；刺青店的店门内凹，窗户上写有‘刺青’和‘穿孔’的霓虹招牌停电变成了灰色，立在屋檐的条条石柱挂了螺旋形的金属风铃，一眼望上去给人一种正在旋转的错觉。

那里有行尸。那里总有行尸。两个人面对咆哮的呆滞死人都泰然自若就很能说明他们目前的生存状态。他和达里尔的行动有多默契一致是件很容易忽略的事情，但不论瑞克是何时注意到，他都会惊讶于他们有多依靠直觉行事，躲避没什么危险的死人、解决离得太近的行尸。有时候他们根本不必望对方一眼就能明白对方的示意，为对方清出一条道路并在他通过前检查好附近的角落。

现在街道上暂时没有危险，他们有时间可以重温在小镇成长的旧日回忆，那时候电脑还只是奇怪的巨型装置，‘男孩子就是男孩子’这句话指的是无聊时捣捣蛋而不是用于犯罪的借口。瑞克记得曾经整个下午泡在河边和肖恩以及其他小伙伴一起钓鳗鱼和鲶鱼，记得晚上溜旱冰穿过整座小镇让无聊的警官在幽静的街上追着他们跑，记得和所有小孩一起打垒球——连女孩也一起打，自从有小伙伴用球棒狠揍了嘲笑她挥棒姿势的投手后，也没人在意这件事了。

即使他自己在成长路上没什么事可干无聊得发疯，他也一度痛心卡尔永远没法体验到同样的事情，他们之间的代沟太大了。而现在他只是痛心卡尔失去了整个童年。

然后他们偶然间发现了一家被火熏得焦黑的酒吧。这问题听起来也似乎没什么不好。

“ _第一次喝的酒不算，_ ”达里尔咕哝道，“ _得天天从学校走回家，无论是他妈的刮风还是下雨。那下午真是个大热天，等我穿过前门我只想喝杯该死的水。看到台子上有个玻璃杯，灌了一半才反应过来是私酒。大半都吐出来了，但妈的，头晕了好几小时。_ ”

达里尔从未提及当时的年纪，于是瑞克假定这件事发生时他还小。不过，男人的脸上挂着一个非常古怪的表情。尽管瑞克觉得如果这件事是发生在自己身上，他回首时可能会发笑，但达里尔看起来十分困扰。

“ _那么你第一次真正喝酒是什么时候？_ ”他改口问，接着意识到自己大概应该改变话题。

“ _你先说，_ ”达里尔抱怨道，接着抓住瑞克的衣袖，拖着他走向焦黑的酒吧，“ _慢着，来看看里面还剩下什么。_ ”

虽然是座砖瓦建筑，整个酒吧的结构看起来却不太安全，但瑞克没有理会自己的疑神疑鬼，一心想要达里尔脸上的那个表情消失。他看着猎人踢掉窗框上残存的玻璃片，他们的靴底碾过碎渣。瑞克看到堵在门口堆压成山的桌椅，意识到开门并非选项之一，即使那些家具都只烧剩了骨架。这些门障大概一碰就会碎成木炭，但要是能按达里尔的路子走又何苦冒险呢？

爬进屋前的窗子后，达里尔径直大步走向微微烧焦的吧台，仿佛这里归他所有。看来火灾的绝大部分破坏仅止于前屋部分，但其他毫发无伤的地方都落了一层灰。烟火熏黑的玻璃瓶行列在吧台后方的墙上，在达里尔拇指一抹后焕发崭新的光彩。

瑞克一边望着男人欣赏贮藏的选酒一边把双手放上满是尘埃的吧台，他的皮肤蹭上了灰色。

“ _十六，_ ”瑞克最终说道，达里尔刚开始瞥了他一眼，仿佛瑞克的声音哪里打断了他，“ _肖恩的父母周末外出，他觉得我们俩撬开酒柜是个好点子。他老爹发现的时候可不狠揍了他一顿！_ ”

起初达里尔背向他，但几秒过后他转身，手肘压在吧台上交叉双臂。台子上的烟灰抹上夹克的皮袖子宛如油漆。

“ _十三，_ ”达里尔轻声说，但他的眼神很强硬，谅瑞克也不敢批判他。于是瑞克点点头，没有说一个字，显然这是正确的反应。“ _莫尔有一阵子在家，于是我成了他的责任，那从来不是件好事。我们老爹不知到哪去了，于是他带我一起去派对，接着把我扔给他的一些朋友。_ ”

瑞克已经对这个念头憎恶不已，试图想象达里尔十三岁时会是什么模样。沙黄色头发的瘦男孩，脸上的是傻笑而不是微笑，无邪的眼睛颜色如同深水。一个只是跟着哥哥去的小孩——不管是因为他无处可去还是因为他想跟在莫尔身边，而知道那双纯真的眼睛太过早地染上风霜仍叫人十分悲哀。也许比他想象中还要更早。

当达里尔一只手从吧台底下拿起一瓶酒和两只玻璃杯，他终于开始继续说话，瑞克知道对方声音里萦绕的干涩并非自己的想象。就像是他以前从未提及，但他现在想说出口。

“ _在我哥发现之前，他们在捉弄我看能把我灌得有多醉。_ ”达里尔猛地把酒杯磕上吧台，力度有些大。铿锵，玻璃撞击在一起鸣唱但没有碎裂，紧接着瓶塞拔起发出啵的一声，如此熟悉的声响交织在一起，旋律几乎叫人怀恋。“ _当然莫尔正忙着滚他的床单没空理我，我已经晕过去了他也不知道，直到我吐醒过来弄得到处都是。真的就只记得这些，几乎吐了整整两天。_ ”

在达里尔移动瓶口斟上另一杯前，瑞克看到透亮的酒液溢出了酒杯的边沿，尘与灰打着旋卷进落下来的那小摊水中。猎人根本没有注意自己的举动，动作因娴熟而轻松并不追求精准。他把第一杯酒滑向瑞克，酒液触到他皮肤时染上炭黑的手指闪耀着暗光。

“ _第一次真正喝的是一杯醇厚的威士忌佳酿，_ ”他说，尽管声音镀上了一层嘲讽，而且并没有一丝真诚的愉快，任何一场其他对话中他会带上的那种愉快。瑞克觉得自己是个混蛋，虽然他事先也并不知情。当达里尔举起自己的杯子，他没有拒绝的心肠。瑞克不情不愿地与他碰杯。“ _饮尽。_ ”

这是瑞克第一次意识到不是所有他认为美好的记忆对达里尔而言同样美好。几个星期之后，当两个人困在农庄过夜，瑞克开始谈起他的恶梦——因为他当时也想不出什么别的——他明白过来话题不必美好。如果你想了解一个人，就必须同时接受对方的好与坏，而瑞克想去了解达里尔，不管男人愿意告诉他什么。

***

瑞克已经在乱七八糟的南瓜地里跪了一整天。他是真的不想这样干。

他的膝盖僵硬关节作响，衬衫黏在后腰上，藤蔓上的绒毛搔得他皮肤发痒。天开始下雨，一场春季这个时节常见的绵密细雨，瑞克固执地不停尝试把南瓜旺盛的藤蔓重新导向，免得要勒死隔壁的卷心菜。卡尔提早跑了，但瑞克其实并不介意，在他看到自己儿子是小跑去找帕特里克时一点也不。那稍微年长的男孩对卡尔有好的影响，即使最终导致他照料庄稼的工作量翻倍。

终于，雨下得太久令瑞克的皮肤开始变冰，头发打卷沿着眉毛滴水，他放弃了。

他最不想发现的是上周别人警告过他的电池短缺确实有那么严重。

“我们用剩最后一节七号电池了。”卡罗尔边说边翻找贮藏室里存放电池的纸板箱，找出一个重重的纸盒子翻过来读它的背面，“还有一堆我们用不上的一号和二号电池。”

瑞克呻吟一声，退出狭小的贮藏室让给卡罗尔足够的空间站起来。“发生了什么事？”

“我想我们用的时候没在意，”她说，把盒子放回架上，“来了那么多新人，我们从没注意到会这么快用完电池。我们一直专注于食物和衣服还有其他得忙碌的东西，这件事就这么忽略掉了。这不会有第二次。”

“下一趟补给是什么时候？”

卡罗尔望着站在那里的他——衣服潮湿，膝盖脏污，靴子满是泥浆——一边摇摇头。“明天。”她说，接着凝视他，仿佛她在期待瑞克会对她说的词语有什么回应。当他一言不发，她转回去面对贮藏室的货架拉出一个箱子，里面似乎装有多余的厨房器皿。她盯着器皿的样子好像她并不是真心想在里面找个特定的。“你该和达里尔谈谈这事，”她轻声说，接着也把箱子放回架上，正如瑞克所想对里面的东西兴致缺缺。

_我也许会吧。_

***

又一起偶发事件把他们五个人困在一起过夜。达里尔提出要先行骑车回去，但结果实践的几率原来是零。首先瑞克就不允许，然后讨论到了一定程度达里尔切换了阵营放弃了自己原来的观点，同意瑞克这个选择不仅对他而且对大家都好。当米琼恩发表自己的见解试图支援达里尔的时候——“ _最好让其他人知道我们没死_ ”——她可没料到瑞克和达里尔双双指出他们全体的安全可比监狱里某几条脆弱的神经来得重要。

争论就此结束。

血腥之气在空中弥漫，他们放弃的车子和摩托离他们有十分钟慢跑距离那么远，更别提已经日落而且需要替队伍伤员进行紧急处理。瑞克不禁在想达里尔一开始提出要折返时究竟在想些什么。

队伍里有泰尔西，还有一个伍德伯瑞人迁至监狱后他们捡回来的男人，名叫杰克。杰克比瑞克年长，一头灰发，身上不时透出因目睹家人撕成碎片而带上的鲁莽。他向瑞克倾吐过他终生都不会忘记自己十几岁的女儿冲出行尸包围时的画面，她的内脏滑落到脚边，直至双手再也无法捧住自己的肠子前只走出了五步。

杰克厄运缠身，现在落入陷阱后他的腿断了，骨头劈啪响就像是在脚底垮塌令这男人掉进五英尺深坑里的树枝。虽然他没掉得太远，但掉落和糟糕的着陆对男人的腿造成了巨大的伤害，而讽刺的是他们很快就找到了一间荒废的无人屋避难。邻近的房子距离较远，必须把脖子扭到一定角度才能透过浓密的树林瞥得一眼。树林越密，行尸越少，所幸他们逃跑时走进的是树林较为浓密的地带。

瑞克最担心的甚至不是行尸。一定有什么人设下了那个陷阱，因此这些收藏在林中密地的房子其中有一所或许并非如同表面那样荒废，这可能性高得无法让瑞克安心。

达里尔把难看的手帕塞进杰克齿间，他们处理了男人的腿伤。手帕中逸出的不绝惨叫以及意识到他们无能为力后的绝望放弃充斥了整个过程。他们在屋外布置好路障，然后把没用的房间锁上。米琼恩自愿守夜，其他人则散开呆在三间卧室和起居室里。瑞克对睡沙发没有任何意见，以为米琼恩守完夜会选择叫醒他。

他错了，因为显然米琼恩想睡的是床不是沙发，而她明显对抢占达里尔的床没有一点于心不忍。

达里尔拖着脚步经过时发出的声音弄醒了瑞克，对方似乎没有留意到他。他睁开疲惫的眼睛看着这男人把他们顶在前门的一堆椅子搬开。此时正值破晓，所以大门打开时尚浅的天色还没有达里尔的皮肤点亮为淡淡银金色时耀眼，日出前的霞光逐渐穿透浓密的林冠。达里尔打了个冷颤，呼吸在空气中化为白雾，他谨慎地在门口逗留了一会儿，然后终于溜出去走进门廊并关上身后的门。

瑞克甚至懒得假装自己没有心跳过重，知道达里尔在外面，既不在自己视线范围也没有任何陪伴而心慌不安。他想到林子里的陷阱，想到那些有时隐匿得太好、在脚踝被抓住之前你甚至都无法辨别是否还在活动的行尸，想到清早的晨光无法在危险前掩盖达里尔的身形。他一直在想直到开始感觉自己重新坠入睡眠然后合上双眼，直到他突然意识到一件事。

达里尔没有再进来。

瑞克一跃而起，在作出重新睁眼的清醒决定前就抽出了自己藏在沙发坐垫底下的枪潜向大门。

他猛地拉开前门时门吱呀作响，达里尔吓了一跳，跳起来时烟头的一小节烟灰落到了大腿上。他急忙扫掉烟灰，瑞克趁达里尔分神赶紧把枪塞进牛仔裤后腰，故作镇定。

这没什么用，因为没过两秒达里尔的眼睛就上下打量他。“ _着急什么呢？_ ”

“ _只是……不知道你在外面干什么，就这样。_ ”

达里尔无谓地舞了舞自己抽了一半的香烟，樱红的光点在浅薄的晨光中甚为亮眼，像是暗影间融化的萤火虫。达里尔又吸了一口烟，香烟的光芒在灼烧烟纸时暴涨，男人观察指间香烟时鼻腔飘出一缕灰色。当他确实吐气时，那是一团烟与雾的混合体。尽管瑞克从来不赞同吸烟，有时候甚至让他觉得很烦，却也无法否认吸烟的感染力。他长大那会儿，青少年吸烟还挺常见的，曾经是个很容易维持的习惯，但是吸了一口后他就再也不肯让自己的肺糟那种罪。这曾是如此充满男子气概的标志，而看到滚滚烟云自达里尔嘴中逸出，他不打算假装自己不知道原因。

“ _你知道，我可从不向我不喜欢的人递烟。_ ”

瑞克回想起几个达里尔向别人递出皱巴巴烟盒的例子，而别人接受的情况更是少之又少。到目前为止他只想到T狗、格伦、卡罗尔、泰尔西还有几个伍德伯瑞来的人。肯定不止这些。

接着他记起多早以前达里尔就向他递过一根未点燃的香烟。那是离开农场两天后的早晨，仅在他不容辩驳宣布自己是队伍首领的数个小时后。其他人不软弱，他们本质坚强，但全都活在幻想中，而他需要他们睁开自己的眼睛。他们不像他，他们不像达里尔，不全然像。他们回避他沉重的凝视，在他身边变得沉默。有几双眼睛都含着泪，僵硬的身体透出畏惧，仿佛他终有一日会背弃他们。尽管他能够理解，但还是对他们的恐惧感到那样愤怒。他只不过是想保护他们。

那天晚上他没有睡，虽然他怀疑大部分人都睡了。达里尔是少数几个在别人守夜时也能毫无障碍合上眼睛的人——尽管他大概要花上一个小时才能睡着，但直到现在瑞克仍觉得他居然能把眼睛合上这本身就是个迷。达里尔不是个轻易信任他人的人，然而在大家都对他失望透顶满心恐惧时，达里尔仍能够放松下来。时至今日他还是不知道该对此做出什么结论，但如今他知道了另一个更难以捉摸的问题的答案。当他第二天早上换岗回来时，他遇到了倚着破烂砖墙而立的达里尔，对方正准备点烟。现在他知道了达里尔——这个看起来就不怎么像是热爱分享的男人——为何那时会向他递出未燃的香烟。

“ _我不知道。_ ”瑞克默默地说，不确定自己这是否算道歉，尽管他大概应该。 

那个早上，他只是看了达里尔一眼就走了过去。他心里想着别的事情，过去两天缺乏睡眠让他烦躁，所以他无视了他认为不过是无心的举动继续往前走。还好，达里尔看来不觉得有什么困扰。

“ _没事。_ ”达里尔对他说，正要把烟举回唇边。猎人顿住，嘴角饶有兴致地微微一翘，把烟递向他，距离恰到好处以防瑞克真的决定接过。

瑞克笑出声，薄雾一样的呼吸随着他摆了摆手表示‘谢谢不必’消散在空中。“ _那么这意思就是你喜欢我了？_ ”

达里尔连耸肩的时候都还在微笑。“ _你还行吧。_ ”他温和地回答，走到门廊破裂的白色栏杆边并把手臂压在上面，回头看着瑞克走过去加入他。现在光线更亮了，当达里尔瞥向他们周围安静的树丛时，日光在他的虹膜上闪耀宛如银丝，香烟在他唇间越缩越短。东方微微染上一丝柠檬黄，无云的天气当然是一件值得庆贺的事情。晨露使得空气嗅起来有些潮湿，在此之上有一股淡而熟悉的烟味，此刻是如此宁静。

“ _你也还行。_ ”

达里尔停止扫视树林边沿，望着瑞克的表情一开始叫人难以读懂。向来如此难读懂。他眯起眼，像是也想要检视瑞克，又挣扎着要自己住手。他又吸了口烟，然后粗鲁地用力把烟碾在手臂旁的扶手上，轻轻把烟头弹进潮湿的前庭。前庭里落满了树皮枯叶和木屑，掉落的树枝和死去的植物无人管照。

“ _你没有拍别人马屁的习惯。_ ”

“ _我不是，_ ”瑞克轻轻靠了过去，倾向前捕捉达里尔转移的视线。“ _我是说真的。_ ”

达里尔窃笑。“ _什么，说我‘还行’？_ ”

瑞克无视自己遭到调笑的事实，突然间迫切地需要达里尔明白他是真心的。“ _说我喜欢你。_ ”

达里尔对上那双追寻自己双目的眼睛时稍稍不适地因瑞克的距离而动了动身体，但不管怎么样他还是被逗乐了，尽管他沿着扶手后退了一步重新取得一些个人空间。他的视线跳到可以俯瞰整个客厅的前窗，窗上掩着半透明的白色窗帘，上面绣了花与常春藤。瑞克想窗帘后面是否有人在。“ _最好看着点。别人会开始说闲话的。_ ”

“ _你是想隐瞒这件事了？_ ”瑞克问道，咬住自己的腮帮子。“ _你以我为耻，是这样？_ ”

达里尔向瑞克挑起眉毛仿佛他是个大傻瓜，但瑞克只是微笑。他们长久地对视，奇怪的是这既不尴尬也不紧张，只是在黎明乍醒时分一个人看着另一个人。瑞克首先断开视线，向自己的本能投降再次扫视树林寻找危险。

他对着清晨雾蒙的寒气说“ _你是个好人，达里尔。_ ”，没有去望身边站立的猎人，看看会是怎样的不可置信凝聚在他明亮的眼睛里，没有像心里所想的那样用‘最好的人之一’做结尾。几分钟之后，瑞克跟着达里尔回到屋内，他去找些吃的而达里尔一头栽倒在他刚刚睡觉的沙发上，他们再没有谈起过这件事。

***

“我知道肖恩和洛莉的事，”达里尔告诉他，语气像是这件事已经让他烦恼很久了。

瑞克说话的时候声音干巴巴的。“人人都知道他俩的事。”

“我是第一个知道的，”达里尔回答，瑞克忍不住扭头就着丑陋的人造光线看这男人，看到猎人把头一仰压着自己牢房的墙闭上眼睛。他们正坐在地板上，是夜里的某个时分，只有他们脚边的一只巨大手电筒照亮瑞克的牢房。那是个可怕的人造月亮，在他们两个的脸上投出难看的阴影，描绘两人皮肤浮现的疲惫与衰老。

达里尔明天要去跑一趟补给，而且是很长的一趟，也许会离开好几天。他用双眼告诉瑞克这件事，眼神恳求对方别无视他无言的请求。他想要瑞克自愿站出来跟随他出大门，但他永远不会说出口，因为他现在知道了。他明白为何瑞克不能离开监狱，不会在枪套别在后腰时，不会在他儿子从田地里看着他时。

这不是他的选择。

当达里尔过来找瑞克并在他旁边的地板上坐下时瑞克还是吃了一惊，尽管他靠墙坐着只是因为他一直在和自己的靴子抗争。在达里尔走进来之前他才刚好勉强脱下靴子，对方手执电筒，随口就调侃起瑞克一直发出的声音。

他们的生活已经演变出了习惯，一旦两人独处就开始互相坦白。

“我看到他们了，在林子里，我和莫尔找到队伍的头一个星期。我知道她不是他的妻子，小孩也不是他的，但那真的与我无关。”

“你看到他们一起……他们是在……”

达里尔的眼睛睁开一条缝，脸扭向墙边点点头，嘴唇抿紧语气小心翼翼。“对的， _是在。_ ”

瑞克以为他说完了，但是他没有。

“我也永远不打算告诉你。”

瑞克目不转睛，读取达里尔的眼神，那通常明亮的双眼蒙上了阴影。“你 _现在_ 正在告诉我。”

“你已经知道了，”达里尔耸肩，拉扯自己棉布衬衫袖口上的一根松散线头。“而如果你找到他们之后他们继续，我也还是不会说一个字。”

即使是电击全身的背叛感也不能为他脱口而出的话开脱。“我差点就在亚特兰大对你开枪。”

达里尔闭上眼睛，下颌低垂向着自己的胸膛，瑞克回想起这副表情和他第一次用枪指着这男人的头时对方所露出的表情是那么一致。这一次他没有眯眼强压泪水和耻辱，但那绝望仍在，就是叫人……

“我当时想着卡尔和洛莉。我看到莫尔不在的那一刻，我看见你举弓瞄准，然后我想‘如果我找不到他哥，他会等着。他会等到我们回去，然后他会杀了我的家人。他会杀了我’。我看着你放下你的十字弩，有那么一刻无论如何我都准备扣下扳机。”

“如果我说我从没动过这个念头，那就是撒谎，”达里尔平静地承认，瑞克意识到他一点也不奇怪达里尔曾考虑过杀掉他，就在他刚刚承认自己也一样时并不觉得。

“就算是我们在林子里追踪索菲亚的时候，我都一直在想你也许只是在把我领到一边准备解决我。我看不出任何踪迹，我不知道你在看什么。我只是想，要么你是真的在找那个小女孩，要么你就是在找机会下手，又或者你准备让那个行尸抓到我。”

达里尔微弱地笑笑。“但你从没扣下那个扳机。”

“谢天谢地我没有。”

达里尔回望他的时候瑞克感到有些释然，对方的眼神像是震惊，那眼神在他不再维持视线对接时消退了。“我妈，她以前并不是个酒鬼。她从没打开过酒瓶，直到我老爹把她的手臂折成两半。”

要是瑞克说他没有一直等待达里尔开始谈起他的父亲，那他就是在说谎。但这不意味着他预备好感到肠胃一阵翻搅，感到一阵有时让他头昏眼花起鸡皮疙瘩的恶心——就好像他全身爬满了小蜘蛛。那是每次他接到报告处理家暴事件或者是替家暴受害人录取口供时感到的恶心；那些他得不到对方允许就无法施以援手的人，那些他从未能拯救的人。

达里尔又在拉扯线头，扯散了袖口边上的几个针脚。瑞克脑海响起一把声音向他解释，那时他没能救回其中一个受害人，被强制派去参加心理辅导会。那个女人的邻居打电话来报告她在车库里制造噪音，她在毁掉自己丈夫所有的东西之后服药过量，时间太短无法挽回。 _暴力受害者的常见症状包括毁灭倾向，他们会拆烂或砸坏东西，并且毫无补救之意，不管造成的毁坏是轻微还是严重。_ 达里尔突然狠扯那线头，将它一把扯断，接着又开始拉另一根。

“我爸挺粗暴的。家里两个男孩子，估计他是觉得也没有其他办法了。但他一开始打她时我才六岁。有个多管闲事的家伙对他说我妈到处乱搞。于是他就开始用任何能想到的借口打她。”他扭了扭双肩，仿佛是辗转了一夜后肩膀僵硬，他喃喃低语，“肯定是尝到了甜头。”

_这就是为何他不肯告诉我。_

“我很遗憾。”

_对一切都感到遗憾。_

“破事总会发生，”达里尔咕哝道。

天花板上银白色的不规则图形开始闪烁，光晕缓慢地消减，过于缓慢了。他们之间的紧张感依旧太重，两个人都没有抬头去看。映射房间的图形在眼前消失之时瑞克屏住了呼吸，达里尔的目光则锁定他们脚边的手电筒本身。塑料制品透出的红光变钝，每逝去一秒便黯淡一分，但在达里尔的靴子不甚温柔地踢了它一脚后，手电筒痛苦地闪了闪以示抗议就熄灭了。

他们两人之间的静默沉重无比，直到达里尔开口点评，他的声线比瑞克预料的要更加平静。“这些充电电池烂爆了。”

瑞克突然过分意识到他们的距离有多近，身体一侧紧紧贴合就像那个放哨的夜晚。他们相触的那边身体十分暖和，但因为毫无由来地回想起他们那个发傻的醉酒之吻并心知达里尔的双唇近在咫尺，他身体的其余部分开始逐渐升温与之靠齐。达里尔最远的那只手——宽大且过于强健——伸出来越过猎人的身体拍上瑞克的胸膛。那碰触一路回荡在他躯体里的深井之中。

“要看看我能多找几块出来不？”达里尔问道，尽管此时他已经在地板上撑起一只手转移自己的体重。瑞克虽然看不见他却知道该伸向哪里，因为达里尔的脸碰巧离得太近而瑞克满心只有一件事。他真的想再要一个该死的吻。

瑞克单手揪住达里尔的后脑捉住他时，达里尔就悬空在地板上，体重压在单手和双脚脚根。他们的嘴唇轻擦，瑞克后退流连了一刻，足够长久让达里尔可以抽离，但他既没有这样做也没有向前倾迎合瑞克的唇。尽管如此，当瑞克吻他时，他隐隐约约有所回应。

瑞克没有拖长这个吻，但他回到原位时身体发抖口干舌燥，心里希冀如果自己越界了达里尔会原谅他。

“……而你还没醉。”

_为什么我非得醉了才想吻你？_

显然这必定有原因。他感觉得到达里尔不能视物的谨慎视线停留在自己脸上，达里尔凝视着他然后慢慢、慢慢地重新坐下。不顾一切的瑞克认定这是给自己的邀请，因为如今手电筒已经遭人遗忘，他们的对话也是如此。瑞克的血液并未沸腾但他的嘴唇却 _是_ 。也许达里尔的嘴能安抚这两瓣唇。瑞克愿意放手一搏。说实话，他是急不可耐。

他必须靠过去才能重新用自己的嘴寻到达里尔的，在盲眼的黑暗中几乎落空，但这个举动蓄意且大胆，也许达里尔不该重新坐下。也许他应该离开然后徒劳地去找瑞克早已知道他不可能找到的电池，也许瑞克应该任由他离开。但他宁可在这黑暗中接吻仿佛将双唇贴上火花，他情愿就这样哪怕只有一秒也不要独自面对今夜他们分享过的陈腐记忆。

达里尔压在他唇上僵硬了一秒，接着手指缠上瑞克的衣领，既不拉近也并未推远。瑞克在两人间留出的空间恰好能感受到字句本身，清晰如同耳听。“你他妈在玩什么火。”

瑞克认为再吻他一遍比回答问题要简单得多，于是他贴合上他们的嘴，如此轻柔仿佛达里尔的唇是两片利刃。当那利刃般的双唇还以压力时他倒抽了一口气，他感觉到男人的舌头徘徊流连，可能不过只是碰巧的回应因此变得更加更加深刻。那起初有些犹豫，但瑞克欢迎达里尔加深这个吻，而这个吻他确实加深了。他们完全跳过了第一个吻中笨拙的磕磕碰碰，陷入了即使有过那个瞭望塔的醉后小意外也依然显得不可能的熟稔。瑞克发现自己吻着达里尔仿佛他好几年没有接过吻，湿漉、饥渴且激烈，浓郁的狂热带动他跪起来跨在达里尔的大腿上。

达里尔也许只是顺势而为，但他引导瑞克贴得更近的手比语言此刻所能诉说的更加深厚。达里尔的一只手从他的背部消失来到他的脸颊，一根拇指描画过瑞克的胡须，达里尔终于在此时断开这个吻。

“不。”

瑞克喉咙梗塞，如果不是因为晴天霹雳仍然不知所措他早就挪开了。 _不？_

“不，这不……这是个问题。”

“这不是问题。”瑞克低声呢喃，但他的嗓音令达里尔在身下僵直，抚过他胡须的拇指强硬地扣在他的下巴上。

“瑞克，”他呼吸，瑞克知道那只还压在后腰上摸索自己抓握方式的手绝非自己的幻想。“瑞克，你在干什么。”

_我正要吻你。_

“别思考。”他说，指甲温柔地划过达里尔的头皮，感受对方新月形的指甲下意识抠进自己背部。他把下巴上的手拉开，任由达里尔将那只手置于任何他想要的地方，惊喜于猎人选择把手靠在他的大腿上。“这一秒忘了是我。”

“我做不到。”

 _别的，_ 瑞克的内心冲达里尔尖声呐喊， _想些别的。_

“你就没有再想过？”他手指梳过达里尔后脑的头发，把他拉离墙壁，倾前贴近使两人的呼吸缭绕对方的脸庞。他感受达里尔皮肤的热度，感受他身体腾起的烫意，期望这是兴奋而不是尴尬。“那个放哨的夜晚？”

“你当时醉了。”

“我记得。你没有想过吗？”

“你呢？”

鉴于他现在正在自己牢房的地板上骑着达里尔，答案相当浅显。“每时每刻。”他说，感觉到颤栗横扫达里尔的皮肤。

他没有得到回答，除了撞上他嘴巴的唇，埋入他头发的拳，钳在大腿后面将他拉得更近的手。其实他也并不需要答案；他不过是好奇。

他们甚至没有离开牢房的地板。

达里尔灵活地把他放平在地躺下时瑞克的手掌惹上了灰尘，感觉到那灰尘在他把脸压到冰冷的水泥地时沾上了他的脸颊。他的脑子在一再侵袭的手迅速除掉彼此的牛仔裤时，根本没有想过要把头枕在什么上面。寒气滑进他的衣服渗入肌肤，而达里尔探入衬衫轻抚他腰侧的温暖手掌轻易便将之驱除，当那张炽热的嘴点缀上他的腹部时那感觉令人快慰。

每一个动作都透着不适但他完全没有觉察，因为如果他有他一定会把达里尔拉上床。显得空旷无比的房间环绕在他们身边几乎等于不存在。他只想去思考达里尔环绕他的粗糙手指，以及他手掌中达里尔与之呼应的勃起，两者是那么奇异陌生又是那么欢迎至极。

“ _操_ ，瑞克。”达里尔在瑞克的手指变得熟练并挑逗他渗出液体的阴茎时呻吟叹息——牛仔布仍旧掩盖并限制了瑞克的手——这是为了快感本身的触摸而非匆匆不顾一切的寻求释放。这是他唯一说的话。

***

“ _你没事吧？_ ”达里尔问道，瑞克差点吓掉魂。他正站在他们未来的菜圃前面，那是他和卡尔昨天边与赫谢尔还有贝丝谈笑边开垦的。其实瑞克觉得冷，衬衫太薄袖子又太短。达里尔显然是两人中更聪明的那个，瑞克第一眼就看出他穿了差不多三层，斗篷底下至少还有两件衣服。

“ _冷。_ ”他说，脑子明显和手指一样麻木。

达里尔的唇挂上一个半笑不笑的表情。那是一个清早，还没有多少人睡醒，但达里尔一向是最早起床的，至少在瑞克认识他之后一直是，前提是前二十四小时内他没有碰过酒。

但看到这男人站在这里让他想可能站在野地中间盯着空无一物也不算有点疯癫，于是他开始折返走向监狱，达里尔跟在他一步之后，没有再说关于那的一个字。

不，达里尔有别的事情要说。“ _中午又要出去跑一趟。萨莎想去看看那天他们外出时看到的几间屋子，于是我说那我们就去看看吧。也许会有行尸的问题，所以——_ ”

“ _我不去。_ ”

达里尔停在半路。“ _什么？_ ”

“ _达里尔，我不去。_ ”

瑞克发觉自己转身时屏住了呼吸，发现达里尔的视线已经落到了自己的臀部，落到他的枪一向紧贴体侧的地方。直到昨天为止都还挂着。他的手漫不经心地摸上臀部那块没有遮掩的位置，垂坠在那里的枪支重量对此前的他来说曾是如此安心，然后终于，终于达里尔抬起头。

“ _你不去。_ ”

“ _再也不去。_ ”

瑞克尽可能久地对上达里尔空洞的凝视，等待达里尔说些什么回应，问些问题或是表示抗议，但他什么也没有得到。最终瑞克再也无法忍受猎人露出的表情，那空洞的凝视黯淡了他整张脸，于是他微微点了点头告辞，没有得到任何反应。

他没有回头。那天没有。

***

达里尔去了三天。因为信不过别人，瑞克到了围栏外面检查陷阱。他在卡罗尔坚持的手上不情不愿地接过了自己的佩枪。“我知道你是想树立榜样，”当她把他的手指扣上枪套时对他说，她眼里明了的神色就和达里尔一模一样，像是出于个人立场说话，“但必要时不去保护自己又树立了什么榜样呢？”

有些陷阱非常成功，但行尸糟蹋了每一个。他两手空空满心失望，没有东西转移他对达里尔的思绪。他启程回监狱，半是期望外出队伍回来了，半是期望他们没有。

他微笑的小儿子打开大门放他进来，脸上放光，瑞克一瞬间为自己没有带回任何食物而难过。儿子朝他绽开的明亮笑容抹去了这股情绪。“米琼恩回来了，还有达里尔。”

当瑞克在C区找到大家时甚至都没有人向他提起那些陷阱。他们围站在一起脸上带着笑容递出所要求的物品，炫耀他们的大丰收。这一幕让瑞克的内心一绞。他为达里尔开车带头离开大门前冰冷的漠不关心痛苦了三天，可他还是不完全确定到底这值不值得。

一开始他没有看到达里尔，直到卡尔叫出对方的名字然后男人手提着背包站起来，他转身迎接精力旺盛的少年时还在拉上背包的拉链。

反之达里尔的视线锁定住瑞克的眼，安心感瞬间向他倾来有如泥石流。但那里还有什么别的在，让瑞克掌心冒汗。那让他的膝盖一软，皮肤一紧，口舌发干。那让他在所有人来得及注意到他离开了之前就转身走出牢区，那让他一刻不停地前行。

过去这几天他一直都在点蜡烛，今夜再次燃起它是出于习惯。他坐在床铺的边上，手不管怎么样还是先盖住了自己的眼睛，试图避免看向地板，他和达里尔曾经——

“你现在是躲我了？”达里尔问道，站在瑞克牢房的门口。奇怪的是，瑞克听到他走来，但却选择了无视。他先分开自己的手指看到达里尔望着他脚边的地板，然后对自己看到这幅场景所感觉到的期盼而吃惊。他现在知道了对于他们共同创造的回忆，他不是唯一一个无法逃离的人。

达里尔拉上背后的窗帘时洗手池里的蜡烛危险地闪了闪。

“你没来吃晚餐。”达里尔指出，叠起手。

瑞克耸耸肩。 _说谎没意义_ ，他这样决定。“我 _是_ 在躲你。”

“怎么回事？”达里尔问道，但在瑞克说出‘你知道是什么’之前猎人的头向瑞克一歪，目光落在他的臀部，他的枪套还挂着的地方。

瑞克一只手小心谨慎地滑过去盖住那把枪，无力地遮挡达里尔的视线。“陷阱。”

“一个人？”

“嗯。”

达里尔抿嘴，于是瑞克等着。达里尔持续凝视他护卫配枪的指节，这每一秒都让他心乱。“你会回来吗？”

“我说过了，不会再去。”

“你根本没在面对，你知道的，”达里尔对他说，如果瑞克肯留意的话还带上了些许阴暗，“这个世界，现在这个模样？你不能就这样大门一关了事。”

“我没有。”

“是吗，你觉得是？不。不，你害怕了。”

“那你就不是了？”瑞克质问，“你太害怕面对自己过去的生活，毫不犹豫就投身这个新世界，因为你了解这所有的一切。这生活黑暗、丑陋又暴力，除了生存你不必再思考其它。对你来说活着现在比以前更加容易。你害怕孤身一人，就像从前一直以来那样，所以你把寂寞能推多远就多远，但那感觉永远都在而你总是会想起，因为你还没有面对过。”

达里尔的眼睛在发亮，焰蓝并狂暴，那是太过明白自己缺点但却痛恨听到别人说出来的表情。瑞克想达里尔这辈子一直被别人指指点点他的缺陷，这样思考一秒后瑞克便觉得和那些人归为了一类自己连烂泥都不如。所有那些已经让达里尔这一生失望的人，而瑞克正渐渐成为其中的一个。

在他组织出补救的念头前，达里尔眯起眼看向瑞克，那表情不能算是怒视。“在这上我们是最糟糕的一类人。”猎人塞壬般迷惑人的眼睛闪过最后一抹光彩，低下头吹灭了在洗手池中孤单流泪的蜡烛，瑞克这才意识到达里尔说的并不是这个末世。

他听到达里尔抓住上铺的床架，然后才注意到男人离得有多近。

“不到迫不得已时，我们谁都不必面对 _这个_ 。”

达里尔的嘴尝起来有薄荷糖的味道，不是酒精也不是尼古丁。瑞克欣喜若狂地用舌头追逐那味道，尽管此时两人仅是汗水与疲惫四肢的交缠，此时睡意将他们越卷越深而达里尔潮湿的发丝在他梳理的指间冷却。他吻达里尔直到猎人把他用力推倒，迫使瑞克躺下紧压着他，下巴靠上肩膀，令人宽心的手指在他的头皮打转然后追随脊椎的曲线，细细品读其间的骨节如同树的圈圈年轮。

 _你的眼告诉我你会燃烧殆尽，我红杉般亘古的心说‘并非今日’_ ，瑞克不可置信地想，薄荷糖的余味涂抹了他的嘴唇。激情是野火，是一场雷电交加的暴风雨，在骇人的刹那间令你炽焰焚身，是在你的一切尽毁然后重生前到来的一阵清明，而瑞克已经缴械投降，任其占有。

他不知道这从何而来又或是为什么，因为根本没有精密科学可以解释像这样的事情，但是他觉得那也无所谓。

第二章完


	3. Eos/厄俄斯

注：厄俄斯是古希腊神话中的黎明女神，是泰坦神海伯利安与忒亚之女。她是旧太阳神赫利俄斯和月亮女神塞勒涅的姊妹，是黎明的象征。

 

“ _洛莉擅长交朋友，_ ”瑞克说道，踢起泥道上的小石头，看着石子逃进小路中间坚韧不拔的枯草丛中。达里尔走在他身旁，一边肩膀挂了一串兔子另一边肩膀背着十字弩，看上去完全没有受到过沉的重量影响，唯一昭示他感受到负重的证据是他弯曲的手臂和不停调整的手指。瑞克本会提出要帮忙，但达里尔肯定会拒绝，很可能还会赌气抢过瑞克的背包——当瑞克脑里刚开始涌现像这样的对答时，一度曾惊奇这些脑里的对话有多准确，但那已经是很久以前的事了。

达里尔瞥了他一眼，向现在意外潜伏于草中的石子露出孤寂的表情。 _他总在听，_ 瑞克思索， _不管我说什么或是在_ 何时 _。_

“ _我交的朋友全都来了又去，除了肖恩。噢……不对，其实……连他也是。_ ”

那是个冬季罕有的温暖日子。‘动物’作为整体在一年中的这个时节特别难见，但凭借点运气他们碰上了一群正在吃鲜草的兔子。它们进食的地方仍有些许残雪未消，不过大部分的白雪已经化去。兔子的耳朵不时弹起来倾听有没有危险临近的声音，但进化使得达里尔拥有真正掠食者的鬼祟和速度 ，几根利箭穿胸后它们成了今天的晚餐。

这是趟安静的旅程。两个人外出打猎，与一年前达里尔初次拉他出来时一样。信任和忠诚并不造就一段友谊。虽然不过几个月前达里尔还只是他的同盟，现在却有什么已经改变了。

瑞克委婉承认达里尔是自己家人的某一时，达里尔就某些事情更直接地发表意见并且不等瑞克反应过来扭头便走的某一刻，一切变得清晰明了。在很多地方上，他们就像是兄弟，但兄弟并不总成为朋友。兄弟并不总彼此互爱。 _看亚伯与该隐。_

他们之间存在友谊，自他们结盟的沃土中抽芽，由家人的暖日所倾洒的阳光孕育。他以前从来不太了解达里尔，也从来没有真正想去了解。他自己给男人编了个故事—— _不好过的童年，成年生活估计也没好到哪里去_ ——但这不代表他了解这个男人。不像他现在这样子了解。

瑞克的话音落了下去，静静地沿小路拖着步子走了几分钟，接着达里尔把他从内心深处的蜗牛壳里拽了出来。“ _是啊，我对人运气也不怎么好。_ ”

“ _难怪我们是朋友了。_ ”达里尔突然在路中央止步，陌生的皱眉表情看上去疑似是失落。他紧紧抓住捆兔子的绳索，指节发白，看到这瑞克急忙更正。“ _我是说，一类人，你懂？_ ”达里尔哼了一声，一股什么感觉爬下瑞克的颈背，他心想自己是不是该停止比对他们之间的相似性。他真的不是有意老说错话。

“ _自称是我朋友的人，每个都不是。_ ”达里尔平静地回答。

“ _我不是那种人。_ ”

“ _我知道，_ ”达利尔说道，在他浅薄的笑容里有一种别扭的羞涩，那真诚的表情让瑞克苦思冥想，为何从来没有人给予达里尔他所应得的。“ _事实上你喜欢我，记得不？_ ”

“ _事实上我了解你。_ ”

“ _不，_ ”达里尔轻轻低语，但那柔软的神色从未离开他的眼底。对于两个人孤身置于林间、伫立在除了他们外不会再有人踏入的泥道，他感到自在。

“ _但我快了。_ ”瑞克争辩，与其说是询问更不如说是陈述。他注意到达里尔既没有同意也不曾反驳，但像达里尔这样复杂的男人当然最为清楚瑞克到底离了解有多远。瑞克摆了摆头示意继续前进，而达里尔也确实把头抬了起来看向两人前方的小路，可是没有人迈出第一步。

“ _没人在我身边呆那么久，_ ”达里尔说，“ _通常一旦他们了解到我有多他妈糟糕，就会夹着尾巴逃。_ ”

“ _你不——_ ”瑞克开口，下意识想要纠正男人的自我评价，但他强迫自己把话咽了回去。他记得达里尔第一次喝酒的故事，本该是好好在哥哥看照之下的十三岁男孩结果成了派对上的游戏项目。他记得目前为止捡起的各种片段，莫尔在监狱进进出出、母亲悲惨的死亡和父亲的忽视、在林子里迷路却甚至没有人注意到他失踪了、他背上拉长的道道伤疤——

他好奇这男人成长时都曾想过些什么。他甚至好奇现在对方心里会想些什么。

他再次开口，这次小心翼翼，注意到达里尔正在注视他该死的一举一动并追踪他的每字每句，仿佛那些言行举止是思想的分解图而不是其贫瘠的例证。

“ _……你不是你面对过的那种人。你从来不是。_ ”

“ _你确定？_ ”达里尔问他。他不再紧紧握住绳子，手指在细绳上不停伸展弯曲，绳辫压在疲劳肌肤上的印痕怒红。“ _我不是我老子，但他还是造就了我。人所经历的破烂事造就了他们。不先软弱就不会长骨气。看看卡罗尔就知道；她再也不会让任何男人对她做那个混蛋干过的事情。_ ”

瑞克不想谈卡罗尔。他想谈的是达里尔。

“ _那不代表你的经历令你比其他人少了什么。_ ”

“ _没人有空去管别人的问题，_ ”达里尔耸耸肩，眨眼时睫毛压着吹向眼睛的头发。“ _这是他妈的机会主义者的天下。这辈子见惯骗子懦夫。我早就无所谓。_ ”

不管达里尔是怎么说的，又或者是他说话时语气有多认命都无关紧要，因为瑞克不能相信。他不能相信这辈子遭到驱逐流放这男人根本无所谓，因为他知道事实是有所谓。怎能无所谓？

“ _我都不是，_ ”瑞克坚持道，迈近男人一步。他没有忽略达里尔并没有后退这一点。“ _我不是骗子，也不是懦夫。我说你是个好人的时候我是认真的，_ ”几个星期以来的第一次他庆幸自己那天从来没有说完本想说的话，因为这正是说出那句话的最好时机。就是现在，在他得到达里尔的全部注意力，而那浅薄的笑容—— _自轻自贱的笑容_ ——从他唇上逐渐消退。“ _不管你和其他人是怎么想的，你都是我认识过的人里最好的一个。你现在是我的家人。我信任你，愿意托付我的性命，还有我孩子的性命。_ ”

“ _……那真是重得可怕的信任。_ ”

“ _正是如此。_ ”

瑞克不确定自己能不能完全理解达里尔向他露出的肃穆表情。事实是，他望那表情的时间越久，就越发无法理解。“ _时间一到，_ ”猎人说，“ _你就会明白的，就和其他人一样。_ ”

达里尔先走出第一步，接着又迈了几步瑞克才开始跟上。

“ _会明白的人是你。_ ”

达里尔没有看他，他们回监狱的那一路上再也没有提及这件事，尽管瑞克一想到自己说的话或做的事本可能有所不同时内心就一阵煎熬。任何事都好只要能让那场对话更加轻快地结束。最好是对话结束时达里尔不会一走了之，脸上带着一个心怀种种希望然而却样样落空的男人受尽压迫的神情。

他多希望达里尔不是那样的人，错不在他身上，错在与瑞克相遇前他人生中的每一个人身上。

***

习惯性生物，瑞克再次发现自己到了中午就放下铲子时这样想，一边走向围栏清理小队一边抹掉眉上的道道汗水。达里尔听到他走过来，听到凯伦和卡罗尔向他打招呼，但在刺穿最后一只行尸裂开的鼻腔后才理会他。他气喘吁吁眼神阴郁，是每次他一天内屠戮太多就会出现的那种眼神。瑞克扫起堆放在围栏边上置于箱子影中的其中一瓶水，拎着水走完剩下的几步路和男人碰头。达里尔接过瓶子时手指在塑料上留下了红与棕色的污渍。瑞克很肯定达里尔伸手拿水瓶时手部的颤抖并非自己的错觉，但压抑住了自己想碰触男人安慰他的冲动。

“你今天的活做完了？”达里尔问道，一如他过去这周内每天会问的那样，因为瑞克一休息就会来找他。

这一次，瑞克向他露出一个苍白的笑容。“算是吧。”他耸肩，看着猎人将瓶子举至唇边。

“怎么，还有事要做？”

“没什么，”他耸肩，坦率地说，“只是手头上没别的事好做。”

达里尔把瓶子递向他，尽管深知水是干净的，塑料瓶上的血与泥仍让他望而生畏。“我们总可以交换位置的。你可以来干这边的脏活。”

瑞克觉得达里尔的语气听起来有些过于认真，想要一语带过时声音微微一颤。“你想交换去抓陷阱里猎物，拔除杂草？”

“才他妈不要。”达里尔嘲弄了他一句，在牛仔裤上擦拭现在空闲下来的手，把牛仔裤也弄脏了。“但给我一把铲子剩下的我自然会琢磨出来。”

“你不必做这个的，你要知道。”瑞克说。他嘴巴干涸，感觉有些头轻脚沉，但他仍没有喝一口水，而是拨弄瓶身标签一角上的折子。

达里尔皱起眉，从他手里拿过瓶子。瑞克回想起他在瞭望塔上也有过同样的举动，对瑞克的拖拉感到不耐烦。他把水瓶举到嘴边时问道，“什么，捡起铲子？”。瑞克摇摇头，接着瞥向那堆死得不能再死的行尸，那堆尸体自倾斜的围栏处开始向外伸延。达里尔望过去，他声音里泄露出冷淡与微怒混杂在一起的古怪情绪。“没人会去做，反正你不会。”

“你知道我为什么不能。”

“卡尔不是小孩子——”

“——他是 _我的_ 孩子，”瑞克轻声说，知道其他人离得太近，想要扭转最终有可能演变成争吵的局势，他一点也不想吵起来。“我得保护我的孩子。你自己也说过小孩子就是从细微之处开始的，我不能再放任自己视而不见。我儿子活着而且他很健康，不管怎么样我都不会让他变得像……”

达里尔不说话。他的眼睛牢牢锁定瑞克的脸，仿佛他的皮肤上写有一部小说。

瑞克喃喃完句子时想没准上面真的有，“……像 _我_ ，”这句话掠过他的嘴唇，鬼使神差污秽肮脏，然而达里尔坦然的表情没有动摇，对于这些话瑞克得到的唯一回应是一个笑容。一个该死的 _笑容_ 。

“感觉怎么样？”

“什么感觉怎么样？”瑞克怨声说，达里尔对这近乎激烈争吵的对话作出的反应太古怪，他仍在为此烦躁。

“大声说出来。”

“你这混蛋。”这句话细若蚊鸣，春风一拂便吹散了。达里尔的笑容抽动了一下，或多或少瑞克分辨不出，然而他无法理解那笑容中某处的微微一变。“我告诉过你我不是在逃避。”

“那就是为什么你等了这么多个月，让我自己拼凑你该死的在干什么？”

“我……”

达里尔冷笑了一声，瑞克不会错认这男人上唇冰冷的一翘。“你应该直接告诉我，瑞克。”瑞克差点没来得及捉住撞上胸膛的水瓶，是达里尔丢回给他的。他庆幸其他人现在已经散开了，至少他觉得他们散开了，因为达里尔的声音低沉但注射进瑞克血管的方式始终致命。达里尔摇摇头，但在那怒气之下有道裂痕，一丝别的什么让瑞克浑身一冷懊悔不已。“我这么他妈信任你，操我现在还是这么他妈信任你。你却不肯抽一分钟告诉我你是想教好你儿子，因为你害怕他会变得像你？就好像在全部人中最了解这些的我，会不明白似的？”

瑞克不得不说“这为何会有所谓呢？”

他想表达的不是听上去的那样，但达里尔不在乎善意的出发点。

“我猜确实去他娘的无所谓吧。”达里尔沉声说，重新拔刀出鞘。塑料瓶在瑞克手指捏紧时发出嘎吱的声响，达里尔转身背对他明确地斩断经不起就此搁置的对话。

他尝试了，只一次。“达里尔，那——”

“要干活了。”猎人告诉他，语气干巴巴的，带着瑞克本会钦佩的那种克制——假如这股怒气指向的是他以外的任何人。达里尔滑进腐烂双眼中间的那一刀遣散了瑞克和他准备要说的不知什么话，行尸不再动弹的身体轰然倒塌的响声是那个无声字眼最强劲的发音。

_滚。_

瑞克发现自己又回到了菜圃时内心还在进行没有底气的配对游戏。他花了半个小时什么也不干只是盯着各种作物幼苗，坐在长草上用手不停扯干枯的叶片，直到卡尔脸上带着急切的微笑迅速来到他身边并开始戴上自己的手套。

***

“ _我不后悔，_ ”瑞克说，此时他和达里尔正在一排坏掉的收银机处徘徊，焦急地想要离开这个超市坟场但还在等米琼恩和泰尔西赶上他们。米琼恩临走时突然醒悟忆起某个伍德伯瑞的女人跟她说过要带些什么，于是打了个招呼折返。泰尔西的情况也差不多，解释自己的妹妹萨莎也要他做差不多的事。

单独相处时，字句就这样从他嘴里脱口而出。

“ _酒吧里的那些男人，那些囚犯，还有总督的人……我不后悔杀了他们。我从没内疚过。_ ”

“ _也不是会让你觉得内疚的人，_ ”达里尔平静地回答，“ _假如有一件事情你永远都不能原谅，那就是别人威胁你和你的孩子。_ ”

瑞克擦擦惯用手手背上的死人血，他刚刚才注意到那血溅在上面了。“ _也对，_ ”他附和，视线没有离开皮肤上暗红色的污痕，“ _但万一我应该有什么感觉呢？我们不杀活人，还记得吗？也许如果我的反应有所不同，卡尔……_ ”

达里尔没有表情的面具松动了，一丝同情隐匿其下。“ _你还想怎么样？_ ”他问，“ _破事总会发生，而那会改变你的。_ ”

“ _但是卡尔……_ ”瑞克的声音弱了下去，叹息揉进了他的掌心。达里尔全看在眼里，疲惫开始扎根。“ _他太小了。_ ”

“ _是没错，_ ”达里尔耸耸肩，“ _他是。小拽女还更小。你打的是一场硬仗啊，要找出让他们保持年幼和存活下来之间的平衡点。_ ”

“ _我的敌人是什么，_ ”他说道，不由自主。

达里尔咽了口口水。“ _所有想杀死你的东西，_ ”他阴沉地说道，“ _向来都一样。_ ”

他们的敌人是变异，是他们携带的疫病，不论他们如何顽抗都还是持续扩散。有多少个“总督”在外面静待机会要打倒他们并夺走他们的家园？有多少个“肖恩”潜伏在他的人之中犹如披着羊皮的狼？

他们永远不会停止为自己的生存战斗。 _但还是……_

“ _会不会是我的错？_ ”

“ _听好，在我看来？一直都是杀或是被杀。做你必须做的没什么羞耻或者是过错可言。_ ”达里尔对他说，一只手搭上瑞克的肩头。他的手指指节布满细小的划痕，指甲有咬过的痕迹，皮肤厚韧。“ _你连你明知有可能是威胁的孩子都不会杀。_ ”

“ _你的语气这么肯定。_ ”

“ _我当时和你在那个谷仓里。你儿子叫你扣下扳机时我看到了你的脸。在卡尔开口说话之前那个表情就已经在。_ ”

“ _我不知道他是怎么了。_ ”

“ _你有个很厉害的孩子。_ ”达里尔放下瑞克肩膀上的那只手。“ _他有点迷失了，只是这样。我曾经也一样，而我也哀痛我们失去的每一条生命。_ ”瑞克难以相信这和达里尔说的一样简单，接着达里尔向他露出那个标志到此为止的温和笑容，瑞克暗自思忖。

五天以后他让卡尔看向他，儿子冷冰冰听命的样子让他战栗，他告诉少年自己需要他做点事，最后对他说把枪留下。那只会碍事。

***

“嘿，瑞克。”

_如果我不理这声音，没准他们会走开。_

那声音这次平静了些，但更近了。“瑞克，”对方说，一只手落在他肩膀后面捏了捏。

 _他不打算走_ ，瑞克最初回应的恼怒想法是这样的，接着迟钝地接上来者的名字， _达里尔。_

他了解那把声音，他了解那只手，见鬼他甚至了解那股气息。仅仅为了这个原因无他—— _因为如果是要事他们不会费神温柔_ ——他没有顽固地翻身躲开哄自己起来的男人。他本来是坐在自己床尾上看书的，但不管有多努力他都无法集中精神阅读，在达里尔冲他发怒的记忆中陷得太深，试图解出谜题而线索是如此稀少。困意蜿蜒而上，直到最终把书推到一边，不再钻牛角尖然后闭上眼睛对他来说似乎更有诱惑力。

只是现在他必须睁开眼睛，因为达里尔有事要找他。

他动了动撑起一只手，朦胧的视野恰好捕捉到达里尔伏向他，开放牢门的光线描绘出对方的动作。他先是检视男人的五官有没有紧急的迹象，然后再观察有没有弥留的怒气，但一如往常对方没有露出任何破绽。

达里尔没有等瑞克说话。“好了，起来。”

 _没礼貌，_ 瑞克稍稍这样想，嘲弄地笑了以示这命令让人不快。他继续扭了扭然后才坐起来，揉眼睛弓起脖子舒展。“什么时候了？”瑞克问。听到他的声音达里尔挪后了半步，残存的睡意使那声音粗砺并沉静。

“很晚了。”

他就觉得眼里雕刻出达里尔身形的光线比平时要暗。

“抓件夹克，”达里尔对他说，已经在翻找瑞克上铺叠好的衣物，“要不然你连屁股都得冻没。”他把厚厚的棉夹克递给瑞克，后者开始感到困惑并犹犹豫豫地接过。

“我们要干什么？”

“瞭望。”这句话是达里尔给他的唯一解释。起初几分钟内瑞克真的以为对方是叫他去望些什么，但在达里尔开始领他往外走，路线直指瞭望塔后，他终于明白过来达里尔到底是什么意思。

春寒料峭，但至少还要再过几小时才会真正变得刺骨。即使是沙漠夜间也会变冷，那黄沙如雪。尽管如此，瑞克还是拉紧了身上的夹克跟上，沉默比雾化他呼吸的寒气更冰冷。他率先爬上梯子，掌下每一条生锈的横杆都像是砂纸，在指缝中留下死人血一般的污渍。

达里尔一把甩上塔门，声音太过响亮，回声震得瑞克的脑子在颅骨里晃荡，但在声波破裂消失之前他已经被推至最近的墙上，达里尔已经试图强行攻入他的牛仔裤。

“哇，慢着，慢着——”

但达里尔很坚定。在瑞克搞明白语言是怎么工作前他已经拉开了瑞克的拉链并正在对付纽扣，压着瑞克在两人中间突然颇为急切膨胀的勃起。

“达里尔，不要。”

达里尔整个人都冻住了，但忆起如何动起来的那一刻他的动作亢奋。他从瑞克身上弹开，脸上带着厌恶至极的表情，是对自己、对瑞克又或者是他们两个。“我就他妈的知道我是对的。我就知道。手里抓着其他男人的老二时想象自己老婆一定很难吧。”

“什么？”

“希望你享受了，因为以后再也不会发生这种事。”

瑞克两大步跨过两人之间的距离，与此同时挡住了达里尔去向塔门的路，心不在焉地思考今天脸上是不是要挨上一拳。达里尔此刻看上去就是那样的反复无常，一直蛰伏在底下的凶暴现在正浮出水面，瑞克确保不碰到他。“达里尔，这 _该死的_ 是怎么回事？”

“你他妈为什么要吻我，瑞克。为什么你还要吻第二次。为什么这种事情我们持续了这么多个星期。”

“……我只是……”

_怎么会这样？_

“你甚至都不清楚。”达里尔说，眼神仿佛能穿透石头，他的双手在发抖。“你根本不知道自己在做什么。”

“不，”瑞克低声说，一股道不清的恐慌开始攥住他的喉咙。‘ _以后再也不会发生这种事_ ’在他耳中回响，达里尔凶狠的目光猛烈地切进他的脸。某样他甚至还未曾意识到过想要的东西正在他眼前溜走。“我只是……想再吻你。”

“为什么。”

“我……我不知道。”

 _他是在逼我，_ 瑞克意识到， _他是在逼我弄清楚自己想要什么。我想要什么？操，我到底想要什么！_

_……你的眼告诉我你会燃烧殆尽。我红杉般亘古的心说‘并非今日’……_

“ _你_ 。我想吻的是 _你_ 。”

_他看到一切。他看到了所有我不想让别人看到的东西。他也看到了我身上丑陋残酷的部分，他知道我能干出什么，他知道我干过什么和我会干什么。他全都知道，但他还是想要我。_

_我觉得他是想要我的……不是吗？_

“达里尔……你为什么要回吻我？”

斜阳逐渐切进，尘埃在他们所呼吸的空气上流转，闪闪发亮，仿佛自室内的能量处获得了生命。那一股逃避和吸引交织达到高潮的有形张力，瑞克早就清楚会来临。他清楚，但他就和达里尔一样将其无视。他们已经无视了好几个星期。

这不可避免。直到迫不得已前他们都不曾面对过，但现在他们必须面对，因为那道瑞克觉得自己中午看到的裂痕是真的。那是道真正的裂痕，并且它藏身在达里尔中；是瑞克一手造成的。

光线也染上了达里尔的发梢——事实上染上了一切，每细小的一步都带他更靠近瑞克一点，而刺入他身体的苦痛碎片此刻清晰可见，僵硬的双肩和疲软的步伐、失眠的黑眼圈和单薄扭曲的嘴唇。傍晚的光线将这些抹尽，但瑞克知道那些碎片都在，现在他必须将其全部拔除。

过强的光芒会致盲，要冒上囚于黑暗的风险，但达里尔的光芒来自深处。向来如此。灼铜般的头发，淡银金的皮肤，火焰蓝的眼睛。

_他真该死地好看。他怎么这样好看。_

“你是个比我好的人，达里尔。”

男人五官上皱起的不相信令瑞克的心在极痛中大声疾呼。

“你还是不明白，你根本不知道我有多糟糕——”

“你怎么能对我说这种话？ _对我_ ？”瑞克笑出声，但那声音是由自我厌恶痛苦地用力挤出。“卡尔冷血地杀死了一个男孩子，我却甚至没有想到要惩罚他，因为他就和我一样。就为了拯救他，我得把铲子塞到他手里。我放弃了我们曾经拥有过的，还——”

_见鬼。_

常言道震惊如同地动山摇，但这感觉就像是一场该死的泥石流，而瑞克身陷余波，快要窒息。

“……哦……达里尔，你该不会是以为……操，达里尔，我绝不对你说谎。这不是因为你，这是……我从没有不把你当做家人。天哪，这整段时间你以为……”

_他这么信任我。他信任我不会背弃他。_

_他以为我厌烦他了。_

达里尔咬唇看着瑞克醒悟过来，牙印开始成型。裂痕在延伸。瑞克看得见，那些裂痕崩碎成覆盖达里尔脸孔和身躯的道道光线，直至一块又一块的破裂碎片凝聚在一起。

“你想知道为什么我回吻你？那是因为我一直希望你会。第一次我想酒精是个过得去的借口，但在那之后……”

“我问过你你有没有再想过那个吻，”瑞克轻声说，“你有没有？”

达里尔的嘴弯成那个自轻自贱的笑容。接着猎人把他自己的原话还给了他。“每时每刻，”达里尔说，似乎也燃起了近乎于坦白的心。当瑞克说出那四个字时，他说出口是因为在他的一生中自己再也没有比这想得更加多的事。当达里尔说出这句话时，那是种截然不同的自白，而且那是给他们两人的。

他现在思考起贝丝用墨水冰冷地撰写在书页上的字句，思考起那从未化成声音的抗拒，而他内心的某一部分想把这些语句的记忆撕去。也许达里尔可以将其全部烧毁代替。连同他身上所有黑暗、丑陋和残暴的部分。

“如果我要你现在吻我，你会吗？”瑞克问，快要认不出自己沙哑粗糙的声音。

达里尔的嘴唇紧皱。“看你是怎么说了。”

“不是为什么？”为什么似乎总是达里尔会问他的问题。

“……我知道是为什么。”

这已经再也没有必要。

“求你了， _请_ 吻我。”

这一次达里尔温柔地带他后退至墙壁，双手捧住瑞克的脸庞，贴合他们的双唇，那如此甜蜜以致于瑞克的心脏 _再一次_ 在极痛中大声疾呼，他染上铁锈的手指无用地揪住达里尔的夹克。

那整个放哨的夜晚他们两人一起蜷在地板上，达里尔的夹克盖在他们的肩头而瑞克的则盖在他们交缠的腿上，包裹在一起抵御寒冷。瑞克本想伸手抓住达里尔的手，或是一手揽上他的腰把他再拉近一点，但即使是现在，即使知道这一切的意义已经是那么深远，他仍然无法聚集起勇气汲取达里尔没有交出的感情。

不管他有多渴望更进一步碰触达里尔，落在颈背的单纯一吻也已经足够。他假装没有听到对方深深抽了一口气，然后闭上自己的眼睛。他能感受到活生生的达里尔紧挨在他身旁，今夜仅此已足。

***

“ _他害我惹上的麻烦比他帮我摆脱的还多，但我哥哥就是我的全部，_ ”达里尔说，“ _不过你早就知道了。_ ”

瑞克抬起眼，视线离开他手里的全家福。整洁的殖民地式房屋铺上了厚尘，全家福是他从厚尘中拉出来的。他在最糟糕的时机捡起了这张照片，那让他想到了洛莉。这一户人家有男人和他的妻子，他们年幼的儿子站在中间。但就算是大儿子站在那也无法让人看漏妻子怀孕中的肚子。他没有看到任何婴儿的照片，觉得最好还是不要深思可能发生了什么事。

达里尔冷笑了一声从他手里拿过照片，掂了掂金属相框的分量，显然那比看上去要便宜。“ _天哪，别告诉我，你们所有的全家福都和这个一样是不是。_ ”

“ _你的意思是？_ ”

“ _假背景，假光线，假笑容。_ ”

_对。_

他不必说出口让达里尔听见。当达里尔把照片递回给他而不是像他起初看上去想干的那样扔回去时，由挖苦起头的对话变成了体谅。“ _这可不是你应该拍全家福的方式啊。他们不应该装模作样。大概这就是为什么我们从来没有这种东西。_ ”

瑞克心里有一部分想问达里尔为什么非得把每样东西都看得那么消极，然后他把照片放回它所属的厚尘中，尘埃空出的轮廓不太对得上瑞克摆放相框的位置。

“ _不过我有一张我妈的照片。要不是我老子把它和我剩下的破烂都扔了，我一定会在身上带一辈子。当时我还小，照片里只有她和我。那还是张黑白照片。她甚至都没有望着镜头。她在看着我。_ ”

“ _我最喜欢的那张洛莉和卡尔的合照是我们把他从医院带回家的第一天拍的。我拍的时候他们两个都没有看镜头，_ ”他供认，接着笑了。“ _她很讨厌那张照片，因为生孩子发胖让她的牛仔裤看起来太紧了。_ ”

他现在知道达里尔想说什么了。这些照片上的每个人都按指示站位、听命令微笑，里面没有爱意。在瑞克眼里家人如今已经超越了血缘。也许对达里尔来说一向就是如此。

_她不是唯一爱你的人。_

达里尔向他露出一个像是抱歉的表情，但瑞克不需要。

_她不可能是唯一的一个。_

***

瑞克第二天醒来时，他的脸埋在了达里尔光裸的颈窝中，呼吸进他皮肤的气味。夹克夜里敞开了，衬衫在辗转时撩起空出了一块特别冰凉的皮肤，但除此之外他全身都绝对是在发烫。愉快的是，他发觉自己发烫不仅只是因为两人的体热。

瑞克贴回去看，注意到达里尔略长的头发撩开避过了自己的脸原来靠的位置，思索到底是他自己还是达里尔做的。在达里尔睡着时，影响他脸庞的那股宁静几乎抹去了不过昨日还在占领的怒气。仅是在渐明的清晨观看他那模糊不清的轮廓，瑞克就感觉到满足而忐忑的暖意在肋骨下膨胀，缓缓渗进身体各处如同凝在血液之中。

他的手夹在两人中间，舒适地伏在达里尔温暖而拱起的脊椎上。他抽出那只手，抬手轻抚一夜过后散落在达里尔脸上的凌乱发丝，将其拨开。

达里尔微微一动，听到他发出的轻声呻吟，瑞克舔了舔唇。

当达里尔确实醒了过来时，瑞克的嘴正在描绘他脖颈上的起伏，一只手绕过他的腰间，手指溜进他的牛仔裤里正在摆弄他卷曲的耻毛。

瑞克等着，直到男人哼出自己的名字，他往后挪了挪于是达里尔可以转身至能够看到他的角度，接着举起手绕上达里尔结实的肉体。对方睁大睡意朦胧的眼睛，视线惊讶地胶着在瑞克的脸上，而瑞克对猎人露出一个柔和的笑容接着才轻轻擦上两人的嘴唇。将他拉近的是达里尔，也是达里尔用手胡乱扯开他的牛仔裤然后把两个人的裤子和夹克都踢到关节附近，但把身体尽可能蜷起紧贴达里尔身后的是瑞克，也是瑞克一路抚过冰凉皮肤上泛起的鸡皮疙瘩，看到达里尔松懈下来的脸听见他寻求释放的深沉呼唤。

过后是瑞克把达里尔拉进温柔而懒散的亲吻之中。

***

即使给瑞克全世界的时间思考答案，他也没办法解释自己为什么会这么做。

也许那是因为他和达里尔之间关于这件事的鲜活回忆超越了自身，预示了未来的可能，而这全部都起于达里尔落在瑞克唇上的那温柔一吻。既然他们已经确定这不仅止于此，这不仅只是一个人想把另一个人定在身下，那一吻带有达里尔对他而言到底代表了什么的觉悟。

瑞克无法忘记达里尔在自己手下瓦解的模样。他怀疑自己这辈子都不能，但哪怕只有那么一瞬间，他没准可以有点实际行动。

接着达里尔自己粉碎了那股强行生出的希望，然后给予他另一重奖赏。

瑞克再一次在卡尔的陪伴下埋首工作。他们正收割在他持续照料下结出的硕果，就在这时摩托车的低鸣将他的血液冻结成冰，一股不快的恐惧感舔舐下他的背脊。他把篮子往地上一扔冲向大门去截住队伍，去截住达里尔，然后才想到自己看上去是一副什么样子。

他身上乱七八糟，泥巴和汗水抹成一道一道，头发纠结在一起衣服破破烂烂，眼里很可能还神色狂乱，他怀疑这神色只有达里尔才会明白。

他忘记今天应该还有一趟补给要跑了。

达里尔一眼就看到了他，摩托车停在车子前面等待。 _他担心了，_ 瑞克想，看到对方日益熟悉的脸色一沉。 _担心我，_ 他如此总结。钝钝的爱意挤压他的肺部。他屏住呼吸，伸手去够达里尔摩托车的车把，用他脆弱不堪的拳紧紧抓住不放仿佛那能够定住这辆车，仿佛他的手指可以铐住它。

“瑞克，”达里尔低声说，摩托车还在轰鸣，刺耳的噪音几乎要淹没他的声音。“出什么事了？”

“留下来。”

“什么？留下来，为什么？”

_我不知道。留在我身边就是。_

他不需要留在围栏之内，像他指责瑞克的那样‘把世界拒之门外’，但瑞克看得到经历太多死亡后达里尔身上带上的疲惫。达里尔把自己逼出了自己的极限。

但这不是为什么要他留下来。摘西红柿不能挽救达里尔，如同瑞克做到的那样。摘西红柿不能抚平那股躁动，如同他儿子做到的那样。

“我需要帮手，菜圃里。”瑞克还是坚持，因为说点什么总比什么都没有好，反正他也怕自己盯着看太久又说不上答案。

达里尔不买账。“真正的原因是什么。”

“我想要你在这里。”他坦白，惊讶自己竟然这么快就让步。

达里尔当机立断一把扭转摩托车点火装置上的钥匙，然后靠向瑞克说“你知道我不可能每次都留下”。他翻身下了摩托车，接着走过去用膝盖撞了撞后面汽车乘客席的车门。“你们都知道路，我在这有事。你们在外面自己照顾自己。”

瑞克突然又能呼吸了。

***

几个月之后，他们一起坐在瑞克茂盛的菜圃边上，而且他们并不孤单。达里尔托着朱迪斯让她自己站好，轻轻地握牢她的手臂稳住她的每一步。她正在对着卷心菜田上翩翩起舞的蝴蝶咿咿呀呀。达里尔最后不得不跪起来跟着她走，仍旧用托在她臂下的大手引导她磕磕绊绊的脚步。他在她身后慢慢挪动，青草和泥土蹭上了牛仔裤——卡罗尔回头肯定要抱怨的。瑞克在微笑，他半躺坐在草地上，看着达里尔低下头把胡子拉碴的下巴搁在朱迪斯的肩膀上。这引得他女儿发出一声咯咯傻笑，达里尔自己也宠溺地笑了。

“这是什么？”达里尔问朱迪斯，松开她的一只手臂，把她的注意力引向他所指的其中一只停飞的蝴蝶。

“花啊多，”朱迪斯咕哝，伸出了手。他们一开始以为她要伸向那只蝴蝶，但即使蝴蝶受伸过来的手一惊轻轻一掠飞走了，她还是没有停下。她抓住一朵紫色野花的花茎，达里尔用手指握住她的手腕，把她的手牵回来。

“你要是摘的话，它会死的。”朱迪斯甜甜地憨笑一声一屁股跌坐了下来，手指戳戳花朵金黄的花蕊。“你想留着？那我们就天天来这里。我们坐下来看它长大。”

快门咔嚓一响惊扰了他们，达里尔把头从朱迪斯身边抬起来，那动作敏捷优雅让瑞克想到了野猫。蹲在草地几英尺外的是格伦，正在他刚到手的宝丽来相机后面露出灿烂的笑容，他迅速地放下相机取下相纸。“唉哟，你们这帮家伙真像是个快乐大家庭，”他评价道，没有去管迅速靠近的达里尔。“甚至还在后面抓拍到了卡尔。”

确实，卡尔正在远处玩接球，等着帕特里克把扔得特别远的球捡回来，他的屁股扭向外而头往后仰看向天空。达里尔从格伦手指上一把抢过还在显影的照片时，他就在照片的背景里。

瑞克逼自己也站起来走到达里尔身边，半边眼睛留神现在正在草地里惊奇地爬来爬去的女儿。这是张很不错的照片，但是他脸上的灿烂笑容太大了，而且角度有点古怪。他有点想把自己剪掉，照片上只留下他的孩子和达里尔，但他甚至舍不得从男人手上拿走那张照片。

反正，达里尔一时半会儿也绝不像是要放手的样子。

猎人甩给格伦一个怪异的表情接着回到朱迪斯身边，手上还拿着照片。瑞克望着他先给小女孩看照片，然后才把它塞进后裤兜里。

很长一段时间内他都忘记了那张照片，以致于他再次见到它时，自己正要搜寻一支铅笔并祈祷达里尔在哪里藏了一根。这男人养成了个习惯，把各种很快就会消耗完的零碎物品都储藏起来，一旦瑞克怎么都找不到就变出来给他。他本来可以直接问达里尔要的，可那天他们在冷战。

他们也并不是真的要隐瞒他们的关系，这只不过是自然而然的结果。他们都那么注重隐私，而且两人都留意到了卡尔刻意装作不知道他们两个在一起做了什么。他从来没有戳破他们任何一个，但他知道，有时候儿子看他们的那种眼神，瑞克都还没准备好过问。不过只是一点有些人能比别人更快觉察到的蛛丝马迹，但随后某个旧伍德伯瑞的居民说了几句恐同言论，而达里尔似乎认为恰当的回应是冷落瑞克。

所以瑞克觉得他还是他妈的自己来找铅笔吧。

他翻到这张照片纯属意外，它夹在一本空白笔记的封皮和内页中间，对折起来还有点发皱。

当瑞克展开它时，他震惊于时隔这么多个月后再见到这张照片，久得他甚至都忘了它的存在，震惊于达里尔保存了它。照片上有刮痕、发皱，磨损了边沿。达里尔一定是随身携带了一段时间，但现在这张照片小心翼翼地夹放在一个不会令它进一步受损的地方。

瑞克坐在达里尔床铺的边上，凝视手里的照片，感觉到一股熟悉的强烈情感压在自己眼角和胸膛深处。他凝视这张照片如此之久以至于达里尔碰到他时他就是这幅样子。

“瑞克？”达里尔轻声叫他，把朱迪斯从屁股后面拉开引她到一边，蹒跚学步的小孩子跑向牢区的另一头，无疑是扑到了谁的怀里。达里尔走过来坐在他身边，初次注意到他手上的究竟是什么。“瑞克……”

“我爱你。”

瑞克不敢把视线从照片上挪开，但他知道达里尔向他露出的是怎样的笑容，即使他心中的某一处依然存有疑虑。达里尔的手缠上他的头发把他拉近，在他的颧骨尖上蹭过一个干燥的吻，轻如鸿毛。他的指尖按摩瑞克的头皮，达里尔尽可能地将自己的身体靠进去从侧面紧紧搂住瑞克。

达里尔的唇拂过他的耳廓，一声低语薄如蝶翼般滑落他脸颊的吻，他第一次说出那句话。“我爱你。”

完结

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 感谢阅读我没头没脑的Rickyl文。希望你们享受了这篇没啥内容的文。
> 
> 那么，关于这个故事：
> 
> 标题海伯利安（Hyperion）来自我印象中世界最高的红杉木（我有可能是错的），但海伯利安同时也是个泰坦神，因此他的孩子赫利俄斯、塞勒涅和厄俄斯就成了本文的章节标题，分别代表了白昼、黑夜和黎明。
> 
> 本来我写这篇本是想要测试自己的，因为Sapien长得是不可思议，而且表面一看好像和我没发出来的未完结文好像没什么两样。这篇文最后完结时依然超了两万（原文）。我开始写的时候也是真的当作是测试。我随意挑了三个词，开了几分钟脑洞，然后，哇啦，一个故事！（差不多）。结果是？完全向自己证明了我可以写出Sapien以外的东西（我要光明正大地无视掉因为同时写两篇文造成的任何相似之处嗯）。
> 
> 总之，下一篇文真的会有剧情的，你们觉得咋样？
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 终于完成了~译文版总计三万七千多字。这次真的是一次痛并快乐的翻译，Myurra的文笔既美且巧，非常有挑战性，但也因为文笔美也给了我发挥的机会XD
> 
> 噢，关于上面Myurra提到的Sapien……是一篇总计20多万字的长篇Rickyl巨著。角色非常还原，实打实的汉子式纠结恋爱，并且文笔同样美哭……说实话我有自信能够译好海伯利安可是暂时都不敢染指Sapien，因为太棒了，推荐所有有原文阅读能力的人都去看~绝对不会令人失望！
> 
> 感谢诸位阅读这篇文，不记得译者我没有任何所谓，但是希望大家能记得Myurra还有她的魅力XD


End file.
